Yo-kai Watch Heroes
by Arie Draconoid
Summary: Jun Kazami, a young man that wanted to become Pro hero that can protect people regardless his dangerous and highly destructive Quirk causing only a few people who wanted to become his friend, one day when he searching a beetle for his sister,he encounter a strange machine that actually housing a secret within...
1. Chapter 1 - Enter Jun Kazami

**Back again with me, Arie Draconoid! this time on my new story: Yo-kai Watch Heroes!**

**This Fanfic will feature my OC: Jun Kazami again, he has Heat-based quirk if you're asking me and he placed in 1-B instead 1-A**

**If there any mistake in this story, my Apologize for that one okay? I'm still need a lot to learn so, without further ado, let's begin the story!**

* * *

_**Yo-kai Watch Heroes**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**-My Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**_

_**-Yo-Kai Watch: Level-5**_

* * *

**(Opening: Fighting Gold By Coda)**

(The Music starts as it shows Jun about to going to U.A. and as he runs, he followed by Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, and Komajiro before approaching the rest of class 1-B who waiting for him alongside their teacher, Vlad king in front of U.A Gate before the title appears)

**Yume wo shibaritsukeru ****omotai sadame no ishi ni(****The stone of fate that binds my dream is so heavy)**

**Marude oshitsubusarete(****I feel that I'm being crushed)**

(The scene showing Jun when he was 5 years old, covered by burns with unconscious childrens who suffering horrible burns around him, probably around his age. the burns also revealed came from the fact the first time Jun manifesting his quirk ending up badly for both his friends and himself, who can be seen holding his arm in pain and crying. then the scene shifted to Young Izuku who looking toward Young Bakugo and his friends looming over him with malicious glare, the scene then shifted to Both Jibanyan and Whisper respectively, Whisper can be seen crying in his past form as Whispocrates, witnessing the death of his beloved Shogun while Jibanyan looking sadly toward his owner who just calling him lame upon his dead body)

**Doko ni mo nigerarenai, hitasura agakinagara(****I struggle as there is no escape) **

(The Scene then shifted to young Ceres witnessing her father leaving her family, trying to reach him to no avail before the scene moved to Usapyon, without his suit attempting to chase his owner, Doctor Hughley who leaving him also to no avail. another scene showing Young Kinoko being bullied by her classmates due her resemblance to a mushroom as well Young Monoma overheard someone told him that he cannot becoming a hero due his own quirk, causing the copycat boy looking sadly to his own hand.)

**Dakedo akiramenai(But I Won't give up)**

(Then the scene shows an ignited flames on someone hands which revealed to be Jun in present before he gripping his hand tightly, extengushing the flames and showing his determined look to the camera)

**Gareki no soko ni umoreta kibou no kakeratachi (I will definitely find the fragments of hope, buried under the rubble) **

(The scene then showing Jun interacting with Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida on the way to his class before the scene changed into Jun entering Class 1-B Where he being greeted by his classmates before happily approaching them as He giving a high five to Itsuka before joining his friends in some kind of conversation, Jun's own Yo-kai also joins in as the group having a friendly chat each other. Then The scene changed into Ceres entering Class 1-A and being greeted by her classmates before she approaching Izuku and Shouto, while Izuku nervously waving his hand on her, Shouto merely giving his usual look before the girl getting a little bit closer to him, all while Bakugo looking toward the girl with his usual angry look. besides her was her Yo-kais who joins in to the class.)

**Kitto kono te de mitsukedasu sa(****With my own two hands)**

**Sekai wo kaeru tame ni(****So that I can change this world)**

(Then the scene changed into Jun, Ceres, and the rest of Class 1-A and Class 1-B in their respective hero costumes alongside Whisper and co. and their teacher respectively looking toward several villains around them as well Big Bosses Yo-kai looming over them, ready to attack. But Jun giving a smirks as he igniting his flames on his hand, Bakugo also grinning seeing many opponents around him for battle, igniting explosion in both of his hands while Izuku giving a determined look as he activating his One for All: Full cowl while the girl summoning portal in her right hand who unveil a meteor, ready to throw them like a bomb toward their opponents before all the students and the teachers ready for fight)

**FIGHTING GOLD**

**Jibun no uchi wo shinjita mono dake ga itsuka kagayakeru(Only those who believe in themselves will one day shine in brilliant light) **

(The scene shown all of the students, teachers, and Yo-kai fighting against their adversaries each. Jibanyan using his Paws of fury toward a villain, Usapyon, activating his Invader mode using his Bunny beam to blast several Patrolye in front of him, Komasan and Komajiro using their respective Soultimate to burn their target into crisp with their respective elements: lightning and fire respectively, Damona and Flengu using their respective Ice and Fire Techniques toward some mooks while Devourer and Shadow Venoct taking care of their respective targets with their attacks. everyone also manage to fight well against their opponents.)

**Inochi no kagiri, kami ni mo sakarai tatakaitsuzdukeru(O souls who continue fighting with all their strength)**

(The scene then showing Itsuka enlarging both of her fist before Punching a Villain away helped by Monoma who copying her quirk as well, Kinoko growing mushroom toward one of her opponents to disorienting them before Shihai punches the same villain from his(the said villain) charges with both of his hands spinning like a drill alongside Jun who his fists is on fire as both of them struck a large villain in the gut with their respective attacks. then the scene changed toward Ceres who summoning meteors that struck several villain and evil yo-kais each before all of them frozen and electrocuted By Shouto and Denki, then both Izuku and Bakugo jumped toward the frozen villains and taking them out with their Fists each. Before suddenly, a boss Yo-kai: Gargaros steps in and bash anything on his way with his kanabo as everyone dodging before the Oni struck Jun, Bakugo, and Izuku each. sending them crashing down to the ground)

**Fukutsu no tamashii tachi yo(****Defying even the gods) **

(As Gargaros moved to finish the three, Jun wokes up, followed by Bakugo and Izuku. Refused to give up, Jun unleashing a fiery aura followed by Bakugo who igniting large explosions from his hands, while Izuku gripping his fists tightly before all three jumped toward Gargaros. the scene briefly showing the trio in their younger self, jumping to the air before shifted into their present self with their fists aimed toward Gargaros as the Red oni raising his Kanabo, preparing for their last clash)**  
**

**FIGHTING GOLD**

(The Scene then changed into Jun and Ceres smiles and posed alongside their Yo-kai and their respective classmates from 1-A and 1-B Each along with the U.A. School staffs as Jun giving a smirks before raising his left hand to the air, showing his Yo-kai watch U with Jibanyan's medal on it before the show logo appears)

* * *

_**Page 1: Here comes Jun Kazami!**_

_**Aldera Junior high**_

"Hey, is that Kazami-kun?" A Junior high student pointing out at a boy with average-looking face who walked on the hallway to his class. He has forehead-length, red hair as well sharp-looking orange eyes to match and having a white skin. He called Jun.

"Boy...he still looking average as always, no matter how many times he changing his style." The second student replied with a shrug as the first student trying to hold his laughter. Jun merely growled in annoyance a she keep walking to his class. As he walking to his class, The other students is busy with their own world while he approaching a curly, green haired student who called Izuku Midoriya. His best friend since they're at kindergarten

"Yo Izuku!" Jun greeted his friend cheerfully as he approaching his desk

"Ah...! Kazami-kun! Hi there...!" Izuku replied as he surprised by Jun's loud greeting.

"Sorry to surprise ya, seems you got new material for writing there." Jun said pointing out Izuku's hero analysis. The green-haired teen a bit embrassed by Jun pointing out about his hero analysis book.

"Uh..No-Nothing that special in here Kazami-kun. Some of my analysis probably incorrect at best so...It's nothing special." Izuku replied nervously.

"That's good you writing those analysis. It gonna be useful for your future career as a pro hero man!" Jun praised Izuku, the green haired teen only scratching his head and smiling nervously.

"Isn't both Kazami and Midoriya applying to UA as well?" The Teacher of their class suddenly spoke, catching the attention of all students. One of the student, a spiky haired blonde called Katsuki Bakugo didn't taking this lightly as rage begin to built inside him

"DEKU! BAKA-ZAMI!" Bakugo raged as he slamming an explosive fist to Izuku's table, shocking both of them as Izuku recoiled in fear while Jun merely glares upon Bakugo. "You two...Applying to UA?! TRY TO RUIN MY ORIGIN STORY TO UA?!" He raged on as he igniting explosion in his fist to intimidating them.

"Baka-tsuki...every student has rights to enter UA. You not a goddamn UA Staff or anything else,You cannot stop us as we gonna enter UA and that's final!" Jun said as he ignoring Bakugo's Outburst, angering the blondie teen even further. Even since little, Bakugo always thinking he the strongest among all Musutafu's boys due his amazing and powerful quirk. The praise that he get only inflating his ego even further that he can't stand anyone who looking down and also stand up against him. Jun the only Musutafu's boy that didn't afraid to Bakugo at all, even doesnt hesitate to fight back. Usually for defending anyone, especially Izuku from being Bullied by him, because of this. Jun always called "Deku's bodyguard". Bakugo now pretty much enraged and attempt reach Jun's skull, only Jun grab his explosive fist as he activating his Heat-based quirk on his hand before twisting Bakugo's hand, making him screaming in pain.

"Kazami! Bakugo! Stop fighting or else both of you going to the detention room!" The Teacher shouted toward the two hot-headed students.

"Sorry Teach, i merely defend myself." Jun replied as he letting Bakugo's hand go as the explosive teen merely growled in frustration and back to his seat. Izuku and other student watching the whole confrontation nervously.

"Geez, Deku's bodyguard doing it again." One of student whispered.

"Why he keep protecting Deku anyways? I know Deku is quirkless, but Kazami usually always going with him..." other Student whispered as well.

"Maybe Deku paying him for protecting him from Bakugo?" another Student whispered.

"No way duh! Deku can't even hurt a fly or paying someone as a bodyguard! Plus i heard he is already around Deku since they're kids!" Other student replied with a slight scowl. Hearing all these rumor making Jun growled in annoyance as he going to his seat.

After school ends. Jun can be seen walking home with Izuku, both decide to avoid Bakugo as much as they can with different reason. Izuku didn't want Bakugo to ruin his Hero analysis or worse, bullying him upon his failure to told him to give up entering UA and Jun didn't want to have another trouble with Bakugo also to preventing him Bullying Izuku even further.

"Geez, Bakugo still trapped in his childhood doesn't he? There still many person who stronger than him. He need to see more things around this world." Jun complained as he brushing off his hands.

"Well...That's Kacchan for you...He is somebody that never give up to be fair. Like You Kazami-kun." Izuku replied as Jun a bit annoyed by he ain't different to Bakugo.

"Izuku my man, at least unlike him, I'm never bullying anybody despite our quirk is Fire-based." Jun stated as he igniting fire on his finger before turning it off.

"Haha, You're right Kazami-kun. Both of you lucky enough to be blessed by such strong quirk. No wonder you didn't afraid to Kacchan at all. You can defend yourself with it." Izuku said pointing out about Jun's quirk.

"Quirkless or i have a quirk, I didn't afraid at all to Bakugo. I'm already dealing with something worse before, so dealing with his usual Outburst is kinda a breeze for me." Jun replied as he stated regardless he have a quirk or not, he not afraid to stand up toward Bakugo. "Plus, my quirk not something that shouldn't be taken lightly…remember the last time I told you about the first time I manifesting this right?" He said reminding Izuku about something that happened when the first time he manifesting his Quirk, which Izuku nodded nervously.

"Ah, Yes Kazami-kun. You said yesterday you're going to catching bugs for your sister right?" Izuku reminds Jun about he going to catch some bugs for his sister.

"Ah yes! Thanks to reminding me that Izuku! Almost forgot...i better get home quick, you're okay to going alone?" Jun said and asking Izuku are he okay to be left alone, worried Bakugo probably going after Izuku.

"I-It's okay, my house ain't far from here. So...before you forget again, you better go without me Kazami-kun." Izuku replied telling Jun he okay to going home without him.

"Okay then, i'm off to Mount wildwood. See ya Izuku!" Jun said as he walking to the other way as Izuku waving his hand a goodbye for him.

Mount wildwood.

Jun can be seen walking on the forest of Mount wildwood. It was a mountain that located near Musutafu, local legend said the forest deeper parts haunted by some kind of ghost or malicious spirits thus no one cannot enter as it prohibited to do so, indicated by an old barricade and warning sign to stay out of the forest deeper parts. However, that wasn't stopping Jun as he immediately getting through the barricade. He will doing anything for his little sister, regardless the consequences.

"I swear those rare bugs is here. Lan really likes Bugs, especially Stag beetle...i swear there is many of them here." Jun muttered as he looking around of any bug that he can find. He currently wearing his civillian clothing, consisted an orange T-shirt with "Fire" written on it, Blue shorts, and also he wearing a pair of Black shoes with orange lines and carrying equipment for catching bugs like bug net and small terrarium to keep them.

Suddenly...

"_**Feed me...**"_ A Voice echoed from the deeper part of the forest, shocking Jun as he looking around for where the voice came from

"Who's there?!" Jun called out, but no respond. He suddenly shocked as he remember the tales about local legends about Mount wildwood. "_It just story Jun, ignore it and focus to get the bug..."_ He thought as he keep walking and searching the bug, ignoring the voice despite he a bit scared.

"_**Feed me...!**"_ The same Voice echoed again, this time slightly louder than before. Jun trying to ignore it, but he can't help but curious about the source of the said voice. He decide to venture even deeper. After a few walks, Jun discover a large tree and a stone statue resembling Gashapon machine.

"_Whoa...can't believe this path was leading to the Mount wildwood Sacred tree, but why is...a Gashapon machine statue in front of it? Who the madman who build that thing?" _Jun thought as he approaching the said Gashapon statue and try to inspecting it_. "Are they're fully functional? There lots of Gasha balls inside..."_ He thought as he glancing to many gasha balls inside the Gashapon machine until...

"_**FEED ME...!**"_ The same voice echoed with much louder sounds. Revealed to came from the gashapon machine, shocking Jun as he taking a few steps back.

"Whoa!" Jun gasped in shock hearing the said voice. "_That voice is from the Gashapon machine? He said he want to be fed, but how Gashapon machine eat anyways?"_ He thought as the red-haired boy approaching the said Gashapon machine carefully, then he slowly giving a poke on the machine. Nothing happened. "_That voice said "Feed me"..does that means he want somebody to use it? Well, guess it's worth to try."_ He thought as Jun taking a coin from his pants and inserting it to the gashapon machine

CLANG!(Only the coin to be ejected from the said Gashapon)

"Huh?! It didn't accept ordinary money?" Jun exclaimed in shock as he taking his money back, just as he thinking about how to use the Gashapon. Suddenly he found something buried nearby the Gashapon machine, Then he dug it up, founding a handful of coins, each with different colors and symbols. Red, Blue, Pink, Green, Orange, Light-blue,Yellow, Purple, and the last two coins has 5 stars engraved on it. "Maybe these coins can...they're look strange though." He said before choosing a Light-blue coin first and inserting it to the Gashapon machine. The machine accepting the coin and Jun begin to cranking. Then a red capsule pops out from the machine and Jun takes it.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Jun said as he trying to open the capsule. At first it wouldn't budge, But after putting enough power to it, the capsule opened and unleashing a large burst of energy and wind. Forcing Jun to fall on his rump immediately."What the?!" It the only thing that Jun can said as he seeing a strange, floating shadow of a ghostly-like being appeared and approaching him. Jun can only staring at the being in awe.

The Ghostly creature eventually reveal itself. He was a cartoony marshmallow-like white ghost with a curved black mask-like mark connecting his eyes. He has puple lips with the upper one vaguely resembling a mustache and a small swirled ice cream-shaped wisp atop his head and a wispy tail that constantly billows.

"Ah~ it been a while since i was sleeping in that capsule whis~ finally i can stretch my hands now." The Marshmallow ghost spoke as Jun can only looking at the creature silently, still dumbfounded about what just happened. "Ah, don't afraid young man, I'm not gonna hurt you whis! In the fact i indebted to you for freeing me from that Gashapon machine whis! The name is Whisper and i Will be your Yo-kai butler from now on. Charmed~!" He said as he introducing himself as Whisper to Jun before posing.

**_Yo-kai Database No.001_**

**_-Whisper_**

**_Attribute: Drain_**

**_Tribe: Slippery_**

**_Rank: C_**

**_Inspirit: Slimed_**

**_Skill: Worldy Whisdom_**

**_Info:_**

**_"A Yo-kai who calls himself a Yo-kai Butler. He appears to be a font of Yo-kai info, but he's really just reading it off his Yo-kai Pad."_**

**_Soultimate: Blabber Belch_**

"Yo-kai? Butler? But...you don't look like one Whisper, sir...and uh..Did Yo-kai only exist in fairy tales or horror stories? Anyway, I am Jun Kazami. Just call me Jun." Jun asked curiously and a bit skeptical about Whisper's statement about him now being his Yo-kai Butler as well introducing himself to Whisper who seems understand that Jun still new about Yo-kai.

"Well, guess this is the first time you're meeting a Yo-kai eh whis? Yo-kai not only those who described in story of old tales. In the fact, they're everywhere and live among with the humans. Only you cannot see them normally Unless the Yo-kai choosing to reveal themselves or if you use this amazing device! Yo-kai Watch U!" Whisper explained before taking a red watch-like device and slipping it to Jun's wrist. It fits well for him as Jun looking at the watch in awe. The watch looks high tech and expensive for Jun.

"Whoa! Sughe...are you alright i can have this cool watch Whisper?"Jun asked while Whisper nodded his head and smiling to his master.

"Of course whis! Consider that as a gift from your devoted and amazing Yo-kai butler, plus to summon your Yo-kai friend. You need their Yo-kai medal. So here you go, take mine whis!" Whisper said heartily before giving Jun his Yo-kai medal, potraying Whisper posing on the medal and carrying his Yo-kai pad or Yo-pad for short.

"I Get it, thank you." Jun replied as he taking Whisper medal. Whisper then taking a red Book from nowhere and giving it to Jun as well. Which the boy accepted and Whisper's medal magically transferred to its page.

"To store them you need this Yo-kai Medallium or Yo-medallium if you want to call it whis. Medallium can store up to 600+ Yo-kai medals!" Whisper said as Jun surprised by the amount of the medals that he can store there.

"600?! That many?!" Jun exclaimed in shock.

"On the Medallium also there a sealed page whis." Whisper said before opening the the pages of Yo-Medallium before pointing a black pages with strange kanji symbols and 8 slot medals on it. "If you can fill the right Yo-kai into these slots, all of them. It will release the powerful Legendary Yo-kai. Who not only rare, but extremely powerful for their own right whis!" he continued explaining about the sealed Legendary pages from medallium.

"Wow, There even a Legendary ones too. Is this kind alike Pokemon games or something like that?" Jun wondered as Whisper sweatdropped by his statement.

"Kinda maybe...But enough talk whis, i want to explain you about the Crank-a-kai first!" Whisper said as Jun quickly looking toward the Gashapon machine that he previously use who called Crank-a-kai.

"Crank-a-kai?" Jun wondered.

"Yeah, Crank-a-kai Whis. There various Yo-kais and items contained within the balls inside those Gashapon whis. By using the Crank-a-kai coin that you found prior, insert it then cranking the machine. You can freed various Yo-kais and receiving nice items like food and if you're Lucky...You can find an even rarer and powerful S-Rank Yo-kai Whis!" Whisper explained about Crank-a-kai Mechanism

"That Sounds awesome!" Jun exclaimed gleefully

"Different coins granting different rewards though Whis. Plus, There a limit of using Crank-a-kai for a day." Whisper said before taking his Yo-pad. "Usually the limit of Using Crank-a-kai is 3 but, guess because this is your first time to using a Yo-kai watch. They're giving you bonus of 5 cranks, that means you can crank 8 times today whis!" He said as Jun currently can crank for 8 times.

"Not bad!" Jun said gleefully." But since i freed you earlier, does that count as 1 cranks Whisper?" He asked are freeing Whisper also count as 1 crank.

"Yeah, unfortunately that means you left with 7 cranks. After spending all of your cranks, The Crank-a-kai will disappear until the next morning at 6:00. That's already an ancient rules of our world usage of it to prevent overabundance of Yo-kai Population Whis. So use those coins wisely Jun-kun." Whisper explained.

"I get it, why i'm not trying another crank then?" Jun said as he taking another coin for Crank.

"Go for it whis!" Whisper replied.

"Okay, let's try the red one then." Jun said as he cranking another for a new Yo-kai. To Whisper shock, a Golden capsule was pop out from the machine. Jun staring at the capsule in awe.

"That's a rare one Jun-kun! Open it!" Whisper screaming in excitement as he told Jun about the Golden capsule contains rare Yo-kai. Jun immediately grab the capsule in excitement.

"Alright then!" Jun shouted as he trying to open the capsule. With the mighty pull, the capsule Opened and unleashing a blazing purple flame and wind that knock Jun away toward Whisper.

"Uwhoah!/Whis!"Both screaming as they landed on their rump flat to the ground, both notices a giant shadow cast itself upon the two. Standing there amongst the pieces of fallen capsule, was a stout humanoid-like Yo-kai with liliac purple skin, He has a purple spiral shape on the dome like tip of his head, small offset white eyes, purple lips with a scar on his right, and, most notably, large teeth with canines. He wears a large red bead necklace, a black robe with a dark gray _haori_, a medium gray _hakama_, and black sandals with socks of the same color. he holds a demonic smile on his face.

"FINALLY I'M OUT!" The Yo-kai shouted before looking toward Jun and approaching him. "Your life energy bursting with a flavor and looks appetizing, but don't worry. I'm not going to devour it since you're freeing me from this capsule, Thanks bud. So there, take this." The Yo-kai giving Jun his medal, Potraying him devouring a blue wisp which probably life energy. Surprisingly for a monstrous-looking yo-kai, he actually a decent guy.

"Uh, Y-Y-You're welcome big guy..."Jun replied nervously as he taking the said Yo-kai medal from the big Yo-kai. "Who is this Yo-kai anyway Whisper?" He asked as Whisper looking through his Yo-pad.

"Ah, he called Devourer whis! A dreaded S-Rank Yo-kai with ill and huge appetite of life energy to match! Basically he a yo-kai who can drain the others life energies,slowly weakening them to their death! He can devour anything that larger than him just like his name too whis!" Whisper replied as The big Purple head Yo-kai, Being called Devourer giving a menacing, huge grin.

**_Yo-kai Database No.002_**

**_-Devourer_**

**_Attribute: Drain_**

**_Rank: S_**

**_Inspirit: Maulnutrition_**

**_Tribe: Brave_**

**_Skill: Sneaky Snacker_**

**_Info:_**

**"_He sucks the lfe energy out of his victims but leaves their bodies intact so that they look like they've simply fallen asleep"_**

**_Soultimate: Ill Appetite_**

"Sounds one hell terrifying Yo-kai..." Jun shuddered in fear as he glancing toward Devourer before placing his medal to Medallium.

"No worried Kiddo. Jun isn't it? I like your bravery and that funny average-looking of your face. If you have any problem, don't hesitate to call me,especially if you're facing any opponent so i can feed. Quite a bargain eh?" Devourer said as Jun a bit annoyed by he referring him as "Average".

"Well…sure...why not?" Jun replied nervously before he taking another coin and ready for another Crank.

After Cranking for a while, Jun manage to get his hands of other 6 Yo-kai medals, counting Whisper and Devourer. That makes it eight medals that Jun collect so far. Jun also manage to catch a stag beetle that his sister, Lan requested. As he going home. Whisper following him behind.

* * *

_In Musutafu..._

"Uh...Whisper? why you following me? You're not going to your homeworld like Devourer and the others?" Jun asked the Yo-kai Butler of Yo-butler for short.

"I told you I'm your butler from now on Whis. Plus remember when i said Yo-kai normally cannot be seen by humans? Currently only you the one who can see me right now Whis." Whisper remind Jun that he can only be seen by him currently. "Though you need to be careful when you're speaking to me due people probably thought you're talking to yourself.." He added.

"I see, but it kinda a weird day that i had today. A crank that contain numerous spirits that cannot be seen, it locted in the forest and more..." Jun said as Whisper looking around the city, he felt it kinda weird as he seeing various people in Jun's world has strange powers and appearance.

"Anyway, this world is changed a lot doesn't it? A lot of humans now have superpowers and appearance to match. Last time i'm hanging around in human world, there no humans who has superpower as for now whis." Whisper stated as he browsing through his Yo-kai pad while sometimes glancing toward several people who activating their quirks around him.

"First time seeing someone using a Quirk Whisper?" Jun asked the Yo-butler who still browsing through his Yo-pad

"Well, Y-Yes whis! I'm just reading about the history of the quirk too! The first person to manifest a quirk was a newborn baby from Qingqing in china right?" Whisper replied hastily closing his Yo-pad and asked Jun.

"Yup, that baby manifest a power to emanate light. Then After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of quirk. Like they can breathe fire, freezing thing solid, has strength and biology of certain animal, and many more!" Jun explained about Quirks to Whisper.

"Interesting, so around the world humans started to manifest superpower. That's awesome Whis!" Whisper replied cheerfully. "Anyway Jun-kun, i wonder what your Quirk are whis." The Yo-butler asking Jun what his quirk is. In response, Jun igniting one of his hand on fire, to Whisper's surprise before Jun deactivating his quirk.

"That was my quirk. It called **_Burning Soul_**. According to my dad...I can control anything that "Burn" something and at least contains Heat to burn, like fire for example." Jun replied and explaining what kind quirk that he had.

"I see, that makes you a strong man aren't it? I bet every people in current world has these Quirk as well right?" Whisper commented.

"Not all of the people have a Quirk though, there few of them who remain normal humans or people refer them as "Quirkless". They appear to be the subject of mockery and a level of prejudice, the example is one of my friend. Called Izuku Midoriya who constantly bullied by my other friends that i need to usually protecting him so he not going to getting hurt. For me, that was bullsh*t. Just because you don't have any power doesn't meat he deserves to be bullied, let alone he never hurt the others and no one, including our teacher wanted to lift a finger to prevent the bullying itself." Jun explained frowning as he recalling the memory of Izuku getting Bullied since his childhood, usually by Bakugo and his friends, Jun constantly protect Izuku since his dislikes toward Bully and multiple times he sent Bakugo and other kids heavily bruised, that including himself who constantly injured in each fight just to protect Izuku or any kid that bullied for that matter.

"I'm sorry to hear that whis, i admire those quallities of you trying to protect your friends from being bullied like that and still, i can't believe everyone with no Quirk basically treated like a waste of space like that whis..."Whisper frowned with a sad tone.

"It's okay Whisper. Quirkless people not always treated badly you know? I heard there some people who manage to make it big despite being Quirkless..." Jun replied to reassure Whisper. Both speaking a lot of things during their way to goign home until Jun hearing a cry of help from nearby. "What was that?" Jun wondered as he seeing many people gathering on the side of the road.

"That whole commotion means trouble whis, let's check them!" Whisper said as Jun agree with him before the two rushes toward the whole commotion.

"Uh Excuse me, what just hap-" Jun said as he attempt to getting through of group of people, only stopped a she realizing something. A villain with sludge body can be seen attacking polices, but the thing that shocking Jun was the Villain taking hold of Bakugo inside his body, while Izuku desperately trying to help him. "IZUKU! BAKA-TSUKI!" He shouted as he attempt to approaching the two ,only the police and a muscular pro hero, called Desutegoro blocking his path to approach his friends.

"Stop kid! We're already getting our hands full due that green-haired boy foolishly getting through the barricade to save the hostage! We cannot afford to let another going through! Allow us to handle this!" Desutegoro exclaimed as he told Jun about the whole problem.

"But they are my friends! If you said you can handle this, then do something sir!" Jun shouted at Desutegoro. The Pro hero gritting his teeth as the Sludge villain or we call him Sludgey cackles witnessing the Desutegoro and other pro heroes and police trying to save Bakugo who currently inside his body to no avail.

"Hehehe...trying to save you friends aren't you kid?! You're just make another good addition for me to taking over your body!" Sludgey said sadistically as he attacking Izuku with his sludge body all while Keeping Bakugo out of his reach.

"De...ku...why are you...here?"Bakugo muttered weakly as he struggling to release himself from Sludgey's containment.

"Kacchan...your eyes, they're like...you're pleading for help. Regardless you wanted it or not, i will definitely save you...!" Izuku replied that despite he being afraid and wondering why he even doing this as he think his leg just moving on their own. But couldn't bear seeing Bakugo die, despite his treatment toward the latter, regardless he will risking his life to save him.

"Izuku..."Jun muttered as he watched in horror alongside the others witnessing Izuku's bravery in attempt to save Bakugo.

"Jun! If you wanted to help, just summon any Yo-kai friend that you have like Devourer to kick that disgusting pile of mud ass out of the town whis! Just insert the medal to your Yo-kai watch U and let your Yo-kai do the rest!" Whisper exclaimed and told Jun to summon his Yo-kai friends.

"Are you sure it's okay to summon those Yo-kai in front of these people?" Jun asked that despite Whisper stated Yo-kai is normally unseen by humans, there probably few people who can see them unaided as he once told him some people with high awareness and spiritual power can see Yo-kai unaided.

"Just do it whis! Are you going to watch both of your friends die by that pile of mud?! If anyone cannot doing it, You're the only one who can! You said before that you wanted to be a hero, this is your chance now!" Whisper giving a bit rousing speech toward Jun. Hearing Whisper's word surprising him.

"Yeah, let's do this...!" Jun said with determined look before readying his Yo-kai watch and taking a Medal from his Medallium.

"Oi kid...what are you gonna do..." One of pro hero, called Kamui woods, a wooden man pro hero called out. noticing Jun going to do something.

"Come on out My friend!" Jun called as he tossed the medal into air. "Calling Devourer!" He continued as the medal revealed to be Devourer's medal. Then he catch the medal and insert it to the watch. "Yo-kai medal, DO. YOUR. THING!"

**=LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! INTRODUCING THE BRAVE TRIBE!=** The watch announced as a red scroll of light came from his watch, manifesting the summoned Yo-kai and playing the jingle.

**=THE BRAVERY! THE BRAVERY! THE BRAVE WILL SAVE THE DAY!=**

"Devourer!" The familliar, large purple head Yo-kai called out his name upon being summoned as he landed in front of Izuku before Punching Sludgey aside with enough force to release Bakugo from his grasp.

"What is that?!" That the only thing that everyone can said as they're never seen a creature like Devourer before. The Pro hero reaction, especially Kamui woods, the one who first witnessing Jun using his Yo-kai watch.

"That kid...he summoning a large monster from his watch by using coin or medal-like thingy to fight that villain...is that a new gadget?" Kamui woods wondered.

"I never seen a watch with function like that before...but to think such device ended in a hands of a kid..." Desutegoro replied still shocked about what happened until he notices Jun already getting past him to check are everyone is fine. "THAT KID! ARE HE WANTED TO DIE AS WELL?!" He shouted at and attempt to preventing Jun to go, only he was too late.

"Devourer! Good job buddy." Jun praised as he approaching Devourer who carrying Bakugo and Izuku with one hand.

"I got both of your friends covered Jun, so what's my today meal?" Devourer replied but before Jun could answer...

"Dammit! That was close until that kid with strange watch of his summoning a chestnut-headed monster...well, you will be my body replacement then since i need that Quirk of yours or probably i'll take over that monster instead and using him for my body to kill you kid!" Sludgey shouted in rage as he lunging toward Jun.

"Devourer! That thing is your meal! Get him! But, Make sure you didn't kill him since Polices and Pro heroes need to arrested him alive!" Jun told Devourer to fight Sludgey.

"A Sludge huh? Time to clean this trash up!" Devourer replied in glee and hungry smile as he cracking his knuckles rushing toward the Sludge villain. Meanwhile, Izuku can only watch in shock and fear witnessing Devourer's appearance. "Kazami-kun...what happened...and how?"

"Relax Izuku, Devourer got it covered. I will explains everything later after this." Jun said trying to reassure Izuku who the green-haired boy can only nodded in agreement before the other pro heroes secure Bakugo and Izuku altogether.

"GOT YOOOUUUUUU!" Sludgey shouted as he lunging toward Devourer with his mouth opened wide. Attempt to engulf the Yo-kai with his body.

"Let the feast begin...! Gehehehe~!" Devourer cackles as he extend both of his arms forward. Purple energy gathered around his hands as Sludgey covered with the same energy.

"Huh? What happened? GYAAAAH!" Sludgey wondered only to be greeted by immense pain came from his entire body, forcing him to fall to the ground. From his body, multiple purplish orbs floating before transferred to Devourer's hand, it was Sludgey's own life force. Devourer absorbs it as he grinning in excitement.

"For a dirty sludge like you, your life force is sweet as candy! I definitely going to enjoy this feast! Gehehehe!" Devourer laughing madly as his eyes went pupilless signifying he enjoy the feast. The civillians and police as well other pro heroes can only watching in horror and awe, couldn't believe Jun manage to summon such a power with dreadful powers to absorb life force, even Jun himself went afraid witnessing Devourer absorbing Sludgey's life force, causing the villain writhing in pain as his life force slowly being absorbed by the Yo-kai. Devourer grinned sadistically as he enjoying his "Feast" as much as he can.

"K-K-Kazami-kun...! W-W-Where you meeting someone like that?!" Izuku fearfully asked Jun about how to meet Devourer.

"Long story...and Devourer! Finish it!" Jun told Devourer to finish Sludgey.

"Ah, Bummer. I still want to enjoy the feast. But Guess time to clean up the trash!" Devourer replied before jumped then rolling like a ball toward the weakened Sludgey. "Devouring Dervish!" The Yo-kai shouted as he crashing toward the the Villain,splattering his pieces everywhere and defetaing the Villain.

"We did it Jun!" Whisper exclaimed happily as they manage to won.

"There a rule stated unless for self-defense, don't display or using quirk in public, but that doesn't apply to Yo-kai summoning since they aren't part of my quirk right?" Jun stated before Devourer approaching the kid, grabbing a piece that containing Sludgey's consciousness. Now the villain is harmless can even barely mutter a word or even moving.

"What we're going to do with this guy Jun? Make it quick so i didn't devour him." Devourer asked.

"Let the Pro hero and Police taking care of it." Jun stated as the police and other pro hero begin to gathering Sludgey's pieces and putting it inside the bottle while Devourer handing the piece to Desutegoro who accept it and contain the said piece in the bottle.

Then Both Jun and Izuku get scolded by other pro heroes for their recklessness. Police also interograting Jun about how he can get his watch. Jun answer as much as he could by told them his story but obviously they didn't believe it, the police attempt to confiscating Jun's watch only Devourer manage to intimidate the polices by threatening to put them into same situation as Sludgey. Forcing them to comply out of fear Devourer feasting upon their Life force. Bakugo in the other hand, praised for defending himself. Little that they known, a familliar Muscular man with blonde hair, who is the most known and strongest Pro hero, the very symbol of the Peace itself, All might watching all of the commotion. He of course shocked by Jun summoning Devourer just before he attempting to help, but can't help to be impressed Jun manage befriend a terrifying Monstrous Yo-kai like him.

"_A Kid with abillity to summon a terrifying monster that can absorb life force through inserting a medal-like thing to his watch. He could be fit as my successor, but that Green-haired kid from before...selflessly trying to help his friend despite he being Quirkless...he probably the true successor of the symbol of the peace."_ All might thought about Jun and Izuku.

* * *

Not long after after Bakugo regaining consciousness, he obviously angry as he heard both Jun and Izuku saving him from the villain. He approaching the two with angry-filled eyes and gritted his teeth due he thought Both Jun and Izuku looking down toward him

"DEKU! BAKA-ZAMI! I NEVER ACCEPT ANY HELP FROM BOTH OF YOU!" Bakugo angrily shouted toward Both Jun and Izuku.

"Baka-tsuki, if we didn't save you, that sludge will suffocate you to your death dammit, you want to die before you even achieving your dream? At least you're okay now..." Jun trying to reasoning with Bakugo, this is only enraging the Blonde even further and he immediately lifting Jun by collar while Izuku watching in fear and Whisper shocked by the sudden act of Bakugo.

"Jun! Careful! He angry now whis...!"Whisper exclaimed in shock and attempt to do something.

"Stay back Whisper...! let me handle this...!" Jun shouted back to his Yo-Butler to don't interfere. Thoguh Whisper diasagree, he forced to stay aside. Bakugo then begin to shouting his usual raging outburst.

"I DIDN'T NEED ANY HELP FROM AN EXTRA AND WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU! ARE BOTH OF YOU F*CKING WEAKLINGS LOOKING DOWN UPON ME?! LIKE THE HELL I WILL OWE BOTH OF YOU MY LIFE, I CAN HANDLE THINGS ALONE AND IF YOU DARE TO-" Before Bakugo can finish his sentences, suddenly He being lifted by someone that causing him to drop Jun in shock. "Hey! WHAT THE F*CK ARE..."He angrily shouted wondered what happened before he witnessing Devourer lifting him by his clothes. Despite clearly angry, Devourer suprisingly manage to stay CALM.

"You're one Ungrateful jerk don't you? At least say thanks to them, it wasn't hurt at all. If not for Jun summoning me, both of you and that greenbean boy will be dead for good." Devourer reprimanding Bakugo for being Ungrateful toward Jun and Izuku.

"GRRR...PUT ME DOWN YOU DAMN CHESTNUT HEAD! I DON'T NEED YOUR ADVICE! THEY'RE LOOKING DOWN AT ME! PUT ME DOWN!" Bakugo screaming in rage as he struggling to release himself from Devourer's grasp with his explosive fist, Devourer ignoring his outburst despite annoyed by the explosion.

"Jun. Can i teach this boy a lesson? I'm not full yet" Devourer asking to Jun are he can "Feast upon" Bakugo. Clearly horrified by the idea, Jun declines it.

"Devourer...don't hurt him, he maybe a jerkass bully, but he still our friend, technically. Drop him down and let him be...after all, he the victim. Hurting him only make us same as that Sludge villain…" Jun declining Devourer's offer. Devourer groaned before letting his grasp go from Bakugo, causing the explosive teen fall flat with face first to the ground. He quickly stands up and attempt to attack, only Devourer giving him a death glare, forcing him to unwillingly leaving Jun and Izuku, but not before giving at least one last Hate-filled glare toward the two.

"Just what happened to that guy anyway whis?! We save his life and instead thanking us, he getting pissed off like that even threatening the one who save his life, are you sure he is your friend Jun-kun?" Whisper asked in annoyance witnessing what kind person Bakugo is.

"Bakugo always like that Whisper, i'm just trying to reasoning with him and it just getting worse in each part...he always misinterpreted our attempt to help him as...you know? Understimating him thanks to his ego who just high as Tokyo tower" Jun scoffed as he brushed off his neck, clearly dissapointed that Bakugo cannot be reasoned with. Whisper merely sighed in relief while Devourer merely growled as he brushed off his hands.

"Kazami-kun...I'm sorry to dragging you into this...after all i just didn't want Kacchan died..." Izuku apologized feeling guilty about dragging Jun into his trouble.

"Don't need to apologize Izuku, one day he will understand why. Plus, you trying to selflessly helping Bakugo despite being quirkless making you the true hero of this whole incident in my opinion." Jun replied as he told Izuku he didn't need to apologize to him.

"Y-yeah, oh i want to ask you something. How did you meet that big, monstrous life force-draining guy and the ice cream ghost over there? You summon the big guy one through the watch with a medal-like a thing being inserted there then he appear and immediately put down the villain in instant..."Izuku asked how Jun exactly meeting Devourer and Whisper.

"Well...it started from when i was hunting the bug inside the forest on Mount wildwood..." Jun begin to explain how he manage to get his Yo-kai watch, meeting Whisper, Devourer, and other Yo-kai that he manage to crank from Crank-a-kai. Izuku could only listening in disbelief, surprised about the whole story. As Jun explaining most of his story however...

"**I AM HERE!**" A Loud voice suddenly calls out, shocking Jun, Izuku, Whisper, and Devourer. It revealed the voice came from All might who appearing before them.

"ALL MIGHT!" Jun and Izuku shouted in disbelief witnessing the symbol of peace approaching the two.

"Whoa! Who is this muscular USA Man whis? He looks so strong for a human Jun, i can sense an overflowing power inside his body!" Whisper exclaimed in awe seeing All might. Devourer merely grinning in amusement witnessing All might, despite deep down he a bit dissapointed detecting All might didn't have much delicious life force behind all of his muscle.

"Whisper, don't be silly! He is the Number 1 the the greatest pro hero that ever live! Saving countless life and putting many bad guys behind the bars. The one and only symbol of peace, All might himself!" Jun excitedly explaining to Whisper about All might.

"**Yes kid, i already witnessing both of your attempt saving your friends there. First You, the red-haired kid. Who's your name?**" All might said and asked Jun his name.

"Jun kazami sir!" Jun replied with determined expression while All might laughed heartily seeing it.

"**Ah, Son of Underworld hero Hakaishin A.K.A Rend Kazami eh?! Fancy to meet one of them like you, Kazami family always full of crazy, yet awesome and friendly people within**!" All might exclaimed happily hearing Jun being a son of a Pro hero. Underworld hero Rend kazami in the fact. Jun merely scratching his head nervously. Blushed a bit by this fact.

"Ah! Underworld hero Rend Kazami, or known by his Hero name Hakaishin(God of destruction)! He being called Underworld hero due his power over controlling Hellish flames that not only burning things but decaying everything it touches like a plaque! The most destructive Pro hero that ever live that even the most dangerous and experienced villain didn't want to cross their paths upon him...! i heard he one of UA Alumni and...bla bla bla..."Izuku begin to muttering the fact about Jun's dad as Jun and co. Can only watch his Mumbling with an annoyed look. Jun giving him a light chop in the head, snapping him back to reality

"Dude, thanks for explaining about my dad. You could be an awesome Living Wikipedia archive you know." Jun giving a snarky comment toward Izuku.

"Uh...sorry. out of habit..." Izuku meekly apologized.

"Whoah Jun! I don't know you a son of famous Hero too Whis!" Whisper said surprised hearing that fact.

"**Ah! You accompanied by a floating Marshmallow ghost too as well! I thought you only accompanied by that big, chestnut-headed monster who can absorb life force earlier!**" All might exclaimed as he pointing toward Whisper and Devourer, surprising Jun, Whisper, and Devourer as well.

"Wait the second whis! All might, you can see us whis?" Whisper asked All might who merely laughed upon hearing this.

"**Of course! I can see you clear as day Mr. Marshmallow! Mr. Chestnut!**" All might replied cheerfully, surprising Whisper and Devourer also Jun. While Izuku wondered why the three surprised by this.

"Chestnut?" Devourer wondered and a bit annoyed by being called that.

"Huh? Why he asking All might about how he can see that ice cream ghost Kazami-Kun?" Izuku asking his friend.

"Yo-kai like Whisper and Devourer normally cannot be seen by humans..but as Whisper told me prior...it said few humans with high spiritual power can see Yo-kai unaided. All might probably was one of them in the fact." Jun replied as Izuku nodded.

"But still, all of your story about these creatures, called Yo-kai is hard to be believed Kazami-kun." Izuku commented.

"I know, life is strange right?" Jun said as Izuku agree with him.

"Anyways, All might...how did you came here? The reporters from new surrounds you and..." Izuku attempt to asking the symbol of peace about how he coming to their place and found them.

"**Ah, it's easy to dodge those people from the news. Because I'm ALL-**" All might attempt to explain only suddenly he reverted into a very skinny and sickly version of himself in a flash and coughing blood upon reverted back. Shocking the group.

"EEEEEEEEEH?!" Jun and Whisper screaming in shock with both their eyes comically bulging out from their socket while Devourer jawdropped in shock.

"All might!" Izuku called out worried about All might condition, judging from his reaction. He seems familliar with this.

"Ah...reverted back to this form in the worst timing..." All might complained that he reverted into his true form in the bad timing while wiping blood from his mouth. Jun clearly shocked by the sudden change from All might, all that he known about All might is him being an awesome and unbeatable pro hero with a muscular figure to match. But seeing All might's true form...something was off...

"Wait the second...this form? All might? So that muscular self of yours was..." Jun attempt to ask All might only he interupting him

"Well, Jun-shonen. I will explaining why i'm turned into this to you, Before i'm explaining why, i want you to keep this as a secret since if any word comes out...villains will targeting me at my weakest and naturally, they will kill me for it. So did you agree?" All might asking Jun about to kept his witness upon All might true form as a secret so no one targeting him at his weakest to kill him.

"Of course, i dont want symbol of peace to be taken down by any villains. So, this secret is safe in my hands...You have my word." Jun nodded, to All might's relief. Jun can't bear from imagining All might being targeted by other villains if they're known his true form before glancing toward Whisper and Devourer "You guys better keep your mouth shut as well." He said as he told the two to kept the secret of All might's true form. Both Yo-kai nodded in agreement. Then All might explain why he became so skinny because he fought a villain who called Toxic chainsaw as well taking down a villain that he merely describe as "The worst among the worst and can even make demon shivered in fear". Jun and his Yo-kai naturally horrified by All might explanation while Izuku merely gulped hearing the whole thing since All might already told him before during their first meeting.

"Symbol of peace...such an amazing human that only exist for a thousand years whis..." Whisper said quietly in awe.

"Thanks for your praise Mr. Marshmallow. Flattery doesn't get you anywhere..." All might replied.

"Actually I'm Whisper, Jun most trusted and awesome Yo-kai Butler...!" Whisper corrected as he introducing himself as Jun's Yo-kai butler. This is making Izuku and All might giving Whisper a skeptical look.

"Yo-kai...butler?" Izuku muttered in disbelief hearing what Whisper said.

"Honestly, you don't look like one Whisper." All might commented as Whisper shocked by this.

"Being butler doesn't mean i must have nice suit like in a certain manga featuring demonic butler whis!" Whisper exclaimed as three sweatdropped by his statements.

"That Whisper after all. I met him on the mount wildwood Sacred tree, along with Devourer and my other Yo-kais too." Jun commented nonchalantly.

"I get it. Moving on. Both of you shonen-tachi. I came here to thanking you, especially Midoriya-shonen for rectify my words to you prior as well giving me a suggestion." All might said as he glancing toward both of the boys. "An as for Jun, you save me and the other pro heroes from the trouble by saving the hostage then taking down the villain. So I thank you too." He said as Jun responded by a nod "If i didn't meet Midoriya-shonen. i'm not gonna listening to his story and Maybe I'm probably just a knucklehead muscleman who only good at talking. Because of that, thank you." All might said toward the two.

"No, That's my fault All might. Not only i'm interupting your work, but i'm just a Quirkless boy who being stubborn and reckless and saying i want to became like you...plus I'm unintentionally dragging Kazami-kun into this problem too so...yeah." Izuku said with a sad tone.

"Izuku..." Jun muttered as he worried about him before his phones ringing, surprising them. "Ah sorry. A message." He said as he checking the message. It was from His sister who asking him about her Stag beetle and told him to go home immediately. "Sorry guys, as much as i want to stick around and chat. I need to go home to deliver my sis request. So I'm off then. So see ya!" the red-haired boy said before leaving All might and Izuku and told Whisper and Devourer to come home with him. both Yo-kai nodded and following Jun around.

"See you later Midoriya-kun!" Whisper said his goodbye as he follows Jun along with Devourer. Izuku waving his hand nervously in response.

"Back to the topic on hand." The symbol of peace said and coughing up a bit. "There are many different stories aboout heroes. About why they become heroes, And how they become great. But...they all shared **ONE** thing in-common: That they're body moved on their own before given a chance to think!" All might said as Izuku remembers that what He and Jun does. Izuku starts tearing up and remember his mother's words.

"_I'm sorry, Izuku. I wished things were different."_

"And that exactly what happened today." He said. Izuku proceeds to clench his chest as he cried.

"You didn't tell me mom. Back then, the one thing I wanted to say is...the words I Needed to hear..." Izuku said in his mind as he knelt down.

"Yung man, you too can become a hero. Same can be said to your friend as well." All might said as if he knows what Izuku was thinking. The said boy cries in joy as there finally someone who said that he can be a hero, regardless he have a Quirk or not.

Meanwhile on a certain place in another world.

In some kind of Business room. A Yo-kai who looks like a humanoid Dolphin with a curly hair can be seen monitoring something form his computer, which actually is about Jun and his Yo-kai watch.

"The first watch already being sent. Now as for the second...i wonder who the one who will receive it?" The Yo-kai said before the screen on his computer changed into a a certain teenage girl with same age as Jun, gushing over Sailor cuties anime that she watches. On the other monitor, the screen shown a Rabbit-like Yo-kai in yellow spacesuit, searching about someone as he glancing upon a model rocket in a certain Museum.

To be continued.

**[Closing Screens: Whisper[Slippery] and Devourer[Brave].]**

* * *

**There You go, the first Chapter not that long, hope you've enjoy.**

**Well, nothing much to see here rather than Jun's introduction as well Whisper and Devourer's entrance(I'm going to upload second chapter not long after this). well, at the start of the story. Jun going to have 8 Yo-kai one from their respective tribe each(excluding Enma, Wandroid(Hagure), and Wicked(Kaima). at least he have 2 S-Rank Yo-kai in his arsenal(you probably already know if you're reading the Opening scene), the rest is below that. also the reason i'm immediately starting with Yo-kai watch U because i'm writing the story by the time i'm playing Yo-kai Watch 3. it's awesome, i recommend you to play it.**

**Also as i told before. I didn't placing Jun on 1-A, but he going to 1-B. there many interesting character in 1-B that i wish they got more time to shine, especially after Joint training arc in the manga. i really like them so much. and like in Canon! Yo-kai Watch, there also my Female OC That will entering Class 1-A and partnered with Usapyon too. Like Jun, the girl OC also wield Yo-kai Watch U and have 8 yo-kai, each representing their respective tribe.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! ciao~!**

_**Next Chapter: U.A Entrance Exam! Yo-kai Jibanyan and Koma brothers!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Entrance Exam

**Here it is! Chapter 2! hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_**Yo-kai Watch Heroes**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**-My Hero Academia: Kohei Horikoshi**_

_**-Yo-Kai Watch: Level-5**_

* * *

**(Opening: Fighting Gold By Coda)**

(The Music starts as it shows Jun about to going to U.A. and as he runs, he followed by Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, and Komajiro before approaching the rest of class 1-B who waiting for him alongside their teacher, Vlad king in front of U.A Gate before the title appears)

**Yume wo shibaritsukeru ****omotai sadame no ishi ni(****The stone of fate that binds my dream is so heavy)**

**Marude oshitsubusarete(****I feel that I'm being crushed)**

(The scene showing Jun when he was 5 years old, covered by burns with unconscious childrens who suffering horrible burns around him, probably around his age. the burns also revealed came from the fact the first time Jun manifesting his quirk ending up badly for both his friends and himself, who can be seen holding his arm in pain and crying. then the scene shifted to Young Izuku who looking toward Young Bakugo and his friends looming over him with malicious glare, the scene then shifted to Both Jibanyan and Whisper respectively, Whisper can be seen crying in his past form as Whispocrates, witnessing the death of his beloved Shogun while Jibanyan looking sadly toward his owner who just calling him lame upon his dead body)

**Doko ni mo nigerarenai, hitasura agakinagara(****I struggle as there is no escape) **

(The Scene then shifted to young Ceres witnessing her father leaving her family, trying to reach him to no avail before the scene moved to Usapyon, without his suit attempting to chase his owner, Doctor Hughley who leaving him also to no avail. another scene showing Young Kinoko being bullied by her classmates due her resemblance to a mushroom as well Young Monoma overheard someone told him that he cannot becoming a hero due his own quirk, causing the copycat boy looking sadly to his own hand.)

**Dakedo akiramenai(But I Won't give up)**

(Then the scene shows an ignited flames on someone hands which revealed to be Jun in present before he gripping his hand tightly, extengushing the flames and showing his determined look to the camera)

**Gareki no soko ni umoreta kibou no kakeratachi (I will definitely find the fragments of hope, buried under the rubble) **

(The scene then showing Jun interacting with Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida on the way to his class before the scene changed into Jun entering Class 1-B Where he being greeted by his classmates before happily approaching them as He giving a high five to Itsuka before joining his friends in some kind of conversation, Jun's own Yo-kai also joins in as the group having a friendly chat each other. Then The scene changed into Ceres entering Class 1-A and being greeted by her classmates before she approaching Izuku and Shouto, while Izuku nervously waving his hand on her, Shouto merely giving his usual look before the girl getting a little bit closer to him, all while Bakugo looking toward the girl with his usual angry look. besides her was her Yo-kais who joins in to the class.)

**Kitto kono te de mitsukedasu sa(****With my own two hands)**

**Sekai wo kaeru tame ni(****So that I can change this world)**

(Then the scene changed into Jun, Ceres, and the rest of Class 1-A and Class 1-B in their respective hero costumes alongside Whisper and co. and their teacher respectively looking toward several villains around them as well Big Bosses Yo-kai looming over them, ready to attack. But Jun giving a smirks as he igniting his flames on his hand, Bakugo also grinning seeing many opponents around him for battle, igniting explosion in both of his hands while Izuku giving a determined look as he activating his One for All: Full cowl while the girl summoning portal in her right hand who unveil a meteor, ready to throw them like a bomb toward their opponents before all the students and the teachers ready for fight)

**FIGHTING GOLD**

**Jibun no uchi wo shinjita mono dake ga itsuka kagayakeru(Only those who believe in themselves will one day shine in brilliant light) **

(The scene shown all of the students, teachers, and Yo-kai fighting against their adversaries each. Jibanyan using his Paws of fury toward a villain, Usapyon, activating his Invader mode using his Bunny beam to blast several Patrolye in front of him, Komasan and Komajiro using their respective Soultimate to burn their target into crisp with their respective elements: lightning and fire respectively, Damona and Flengu using their respective Ice and Fire Techniques toward some mooks while Devourer and Shadow Venoct taking care of their respective targets with their attacks. everyone also manage to fight well against their opponents.)

**Inochi no kagiri, kami ni mo sakarai tatakaitsuzdukeru(O souls who continue fighting with all their strength)**

(The scene then showing Itsuka enlarging both of her fist before Punching a Villain away helped by Monoma who copying her quirk as well, Kinoko growing mushroom toward one of her opponents to disorienting them before Shihai punches the same villain from his(the said villain) charges with both of his hands spinning like a drill alongside Jun who his fists is on fire as both of them struck a large villain in the gut with their respective attacks. then the scene changed toward Ceres who summoning meteors that struck several villain and evil yo-kais each before all of them frozen and electrocuted By Shouto and Denki, then both Izuku and Bakugo jumped toward the frozen villains and taking them out with their Fists each. Before suddenly, a boss Yo-kai: Gargaros steps in and bash anything on his way with his kanabo as everyone dodging before the Oni struck Jun, Bakugo, and Izuku each. sending them crashing down to the ground)

**Fukutsu no tamashii tachi yo(****Defying even the gods) **

(As Gargaros moved to finish the three, Jun wokes up, followed by Bakugo and Izuku. Refused to give up, Jun unleashing a fiery aura followed by Bakugo who igniting large explosions from his hands, while Izuku gripping his fists tightly before all three jumped toward Gargaros. the scene briefly showing the trio in their younger self, jumping to the air before shifted into their present self with their fists aimed toward Gargaros as the Red oni raising his Kanabo, preparing for their last clash)**  
**

**FIGHTING GOLD**

(The Scene then changed into Jun and Ceres smiles and posed alongside their Yo-kai and their respective classmates from 1-A and 1-B Each along with the U.A. School staffs as Jun giving a smirks before raising his left hand to the air, showing his Yo-kai watch U with Jibanyan's medal on it before the show logo appears)

* * *

_**Page 2:**_ _**U.A Entrance Exam! Yo-kai Jibanyan and Koma brothers!**_

10 months passed since Jun first meeting with his Yo-kai friends by freeing Whisper from Crank-a-kai and receiving Yo-kai watch U as the result. Then Jun bumped upon the Sludge villain incident and manage to save Izuku and Bakugo from the villain by summoning Devourer defeat the villain. Though he ended getting scolded alongside Izuku as the result then finally meeting with All might and witnessing his secret as well. Since that accident, Jun begin to train his own quirk and studying for UA Entrance exam and to make sure he will pass the exam. He training alongside Devourer and the other Yo-kai that he manage to freed, each corresponding their respective tribe. Devourer himself who came from Brave tribe, Whisper who came from Slippery tribe, then the other Yo-kais that Jun manage to freed from the Crank-a-kai is Papa bolt from Heartful tribe, Damona from Charming tribe, Smogling from Mysterious tribe, Eyesoar from Shady tribe, Wack 'o' Lantern from Eerie tribe, and Lava lord from Tough tribe. All Jun families also Somewhat known about Yo-kai as they're wasn't surprised when they witnessing Jun going home with his Yo-kais, even they letting the Yo-kai to stay in exchange helping the family, which they're agree for.

Papa Bolt is a humanoid Yo-kai with reddish tan skin, tied spiky dark red hair, and a beard and unibrow of the same color. He wears a blue turquoise sleeveless kimono held by a dull red obiand beige white Roman wristbands. His legs are replaced by a single dull blue cloud, and a large beige white rope arch coiled in three is set behind his back. He the third Yo-kai who Jun manage to crank. While possessing short-tempered and grumpy personallity. Papa bolt means well and stern, truly wishing for Jun to succeeding his dreams. His stern and grumpy old men attitude scares Jun often, but regardless, he and Papa bolt getting along nicely.

Damona is a human-like yo-kai with pale skin, bright purple eyes who floats in the air. She has long dark purple hair with indigo tips, pulled into a ponytail with a black Glacial Clip. She wears a black robe with gray snow print on the bottom edges and a dark pink band that goes around the waist with a bow on the back. Her toed sandals are black with raspberry-hued straps. Being a Princess of Netherworld kingdom. She sharp-tongued and doesnt hesitate to said about her opinion about anyone or anything that she seen and claiming she doesn't have any emotion or whatsover. Haughty and Snobbish and also often giving the other nicknames based upon their features. Such as calling Jun "Apple boy" due his red hair, calling Whisper "Toothpaste" due his white body, so on. However all of these negative qualities dropped upon looking and eating tasty foods, usually candy, her favourite which Jun always carry. She the fourth Yo-kai that Jun manage to crank.

Smogling is Yo-kai with a pale blue figure that resembles a ghost. she has pale, dull blue hair and a wispy dull white cloud on the top of her head. she has small black eyes with a single lash at the corner, and pale pink blushed cheeks. A Sweet and calm yet free-spirited Yo-kai that loves to floating around and very strong despite her size. She considering Jun as her Big brother, calling Jun "Nii-chan" after being freed. She getting along rather with one of Jun's younger sister: Lan Kazami. Both always playing each other whenever they having time to do so. She the fifth Yo-kai that Jun manage to Crank.

Eyesoar is rather a creepy Yo-kai with Black humanoid monster like apppearance. He has horns and claws on his fingers and feet. Like his namesake, he has Thirteen eyes with pale yellow sclera, in which one with a purple iris, a pale magenta pupil and two baby blue stripes underneath serves as the actual one while the rest with pale magenta irises are found within his body area, legs, and hands. Eyesoar is arrogant and spiteful Yo-kai who confident to his abillities and thinking he the strongest among Jun's yokais. Thanks to his abillity to perceive opponent weaknesses with his eyes and a much better and wider vision than ordinary human or Yo-kai, making him an useful scout and battler. Arrogant as he is, Eyesoar is actually a nice guy. But he didn't like to showing his softer sides though. He the Sixth Yo-kai that Jun manage to Crank.

Wack 'o' Lantern basically has appearance of a Chochin-obake Yo-kai(because he is a Chochin-Obake himself). He a living, floating traditional lantern with Yellow eyes and surrounded by two red will-o-wisp and has a tongue made from fire. He brash and hot-headed, easily offended especially whenever everyone told him he too stereotypical for a Yo-kai. Despite that, he actually friendly and mellow for most of time. He the Seventh Yo-kai that jun manage to crank.

Last but not Least is Lava lord. He a Yo-kai with appearance of a mountain-shaped humanoid Yo-kai with coal-black and red colored body and head respectively, his face, arms and legs are orange-colored, and he sports blue _kumadori(Kabuki stage make-up)_ on his face. He also wearing jade-green _keshō-mawashi_ (decorated silk belt worn over the loincloth by higher-rank sumo wrestlers). A Manly, strong-willed, and hot-blooded Yo-kai with honorable and kind personallity despite his gruff exterior. A battle-hardened warrior, Lava lord is one of Jun's strongest Yo-kai in terms of Physical-oriented combat. His strong will and hot-blooded personallity making him and Jun quickly bonding each other as a friend. He the last and eighth yo-kai that Jun manage to crank at the day of his first meeting with His Yo-kai

As Jun done with his training, Jun was about to rest while drinking his Dr. Rapper drink until His mother calling him.

"Jun-kun! Are you done with your studying dear?" Jun's mother A.K.A Hakagi kazami called out from the kitchen. She an adult woman with Wavy red hair and red eyes to match which Jun inheriting his red hair and eyes from. She wearing a yellow shirt and blue long pants as well a blue apron. She currently cooking dinner for her family.

"Yeah Mom! Just done my training with Lava lord and Devourer. What did you need?" Jun replied back as he quickly rushes to the kitchen. Wondering why his mother calling him.

"Did Nii-chan's mother told him to buy something again?" Smogling asked Damona, who currently sitting in the sofa, watching TV.

**_Yo-kai database No.003_**

**_-Smogling_**

**_Attribute: Wind_**

**_Rank: D_**

**_Inspirit: Amazing Haze_**

**_Tribe: Mysterious_**

**_Skill: Magic mist_**

**_Info:_**

**"_A wispy spirit who appears in smoky places but often blows away before she develops into something more substantial."_**

**_Soultimate: Cloud control_**

"Who knows? Not my problem." Damona scoffed as she enjoying her sweet candy apple. "Ah~ Sweet and lovely taste~ yummy~!" She squealed upon tasting the candy. Smogling could only giving an annoyed look upon witnessing Damona sudden change of her mood.

**_Yo-kai database No.004_**

**_-Damona_**

**_Attribute: Ice_**

**_Rank: S_**

**_Tribe: Charming_**

**_Skill: Cursed skin_**

**_Info:_**

**"_The princess of a small netherworld region. Her power is immense, but she lacks the power to feel any emotions."_**

**_Soultimate: __Shiny Chaos_**

"Ah there you are Jun. I want you to buy some fish for dinner. You know the place where i usually buy it right?" Hakagi said as she handing Jun few money to buy some fish for the dinner.

"Don't worry Mom, i know." Jun replied as he quickly leave the kitchen for buying some fish for the dinner.

"Be careful out there dear!" Hakagi said toward her son as Jun nodded before going outside with Whisper accompanying him.

5 minutes later...

"Thanks for coming son! Give my regards to Miss Kazami!" The Fish store owner exclaimed to Jun who just done buying some fish for his family dinner. Telling him to give his regards to his mother. Jun responded by a nod as he leaving the shop with Whisper.

"Seems that Store owner know you very well Jun-kun. I Wonder why whis." Whisper wondering how the Store owner knowing Jun and his family so well.

"We always buying fish from the owner since i was little, so He knows my family pretty well." Jun explained before checking the goods that he buys from the store. "King salmon, Yellowtail, Shrimps, everything at the right order." He said as he checking the goods

"Well, i wonder what food your mom going to ma-" Whisper wondering but before he can finish his words, he stop himself. "Jun-kun, wait the second Whis..." The Yo-butler said as he looking around the intersections

"Whisper? What happened pal?" Jun asking his Yo-butler.

"I Sense a Yo-kai around here whis..." Whisper said as Jun surprised by this. "Nearby that Hydrant Jun-kun! Scan it with your watch...!" He continued pointing a Hydrant who not far from their spot.

"On it!" Jun replied as he began searching around the hydrant. The light shone over most of the intersection before the red-haire dboy stopped at the nearby hydrant catching sight of something, a shadowed figure, resmebling small, bipedla cat appear on the nearby hydrant before the light fully revealing the Yo-kai in question.

"There he is Whisper!" Jun said as he witnessing the Yo-kai appeared. It was a cat-like yo-kai, roughly the size of a very young child. It's body covered primarily in red fur with the tips of all four paws covered in white fur, the muzzle of its mouth also covered in white fur that shaped like like a hitodama. It had large eyes and a clip in the left ear. It sported a pair of tails with a blue hitodama on the ends. He also wearing Yellow Haramaki(Sash) on his waist. The Cat Yo-kai seems getting tense at something.

"That Cat Yo-kai...if i recall his name..." Whisper said as he checking his Yo-pad, but before he can answer...

"Here they come Nya..."The Cat yo-kai suddenly spoke. Catching the attention of Jun and Whisper.

"W-what come?" Jun trying to asking the Cat Yo-kai. But he noticing the streetlight had turned green and the no crossing sign being lit.

"My worst enemy...they're coming nya!" The Cat Yo-kai growled angrily before taking a fighting stance.

"Worst enemy? Who?" Jun wondered as he looking around before he seeing a truck from other side.

"Trucks...my worst enemy...here i go nya!" The Cat Yo-kai shouted before running to the middle of the crosswalk, preparing himself to pummel the said Truck who getting closer.

"Hey! Watch out! That truck going to kill you!" Jun called out toward the Cat Yo-kai, but ignored.

"Jun-kun, Yo-kai mostly composed by dead spirit, they cannot die again by normal means whis. That Cat Yo-kai probably..." Whisper explained but before he finishes his explanation, the truck already getting closer toward the Cat Yo-kai as he jumps toward the truck.

"Take this, You stupid truck! **Soultimate: Paws of Fury!** Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" The cat yo-kai shouted as he began to release a series of rapid-fire punches toward the truck. For a moment, it looked like the Cat Yo-kai manage to push the vehicle aside...only for the truck just slam right into the little Yo-kai, sending him flying into the horizon.

"NYAIIIIIIIIIIIIIKS-!-!-!" The Cat Yo-kai cried as he was sent flying. Jun and Whisper sweatdropped witnessing what the said Cat Yo-kai doing. Not long after, the Cat Yo-kai appear again, walking weakly and seems depressed by his loss. Though he isn't killed,but he seems heavily injured.

"Failed again nyan..." The Cat Yo-kai muttered about his failure as he walking toward nearby Hydrant, sitting there to rest. Seeing this Jun and Whisper immediately approaching the poor Cat Yo-kai.

"Hey man! Did you alright?" Jun asked as he checking the cat Yo-kai are he hurt while Whisper preparing medical kits to tend the cat Yo-kai wounds that he get from fighting the truck.

"A Human...talking to me..?" The Cat Yo-kai muttered weakly as he glancing toward Jun before catching a sight of Jun's Yo-kai watch. "Nya! You got a Yo-kai watch? That means you can see me then!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah, i have this watch buddy. Anyway, I'm Jun kazami and this Guy is Whisper, one of my friends and also my Yo-Butler. What's your name kitty?" Jun said introducing himself and Whisper to the cat Yo-kai who currently has his wound treated by Whisper.

"My name is Jibanyan, I'm a cat Yo-kai. Nyice to meet you nya." The Cat Yo-kai introducing himself as Jibanyan.

**_Yo-kai database no.005_**

**_-Jibanyan_**

**_Attribute: Fire_**

**_Rank: D_**

**_Inspirit: Slow down_**

**_Tribe: Charming_**

**_Skill: Adrenaline_**

**_Info:_**

**_-__ "__After being run over by a truck, he inspirits an intersection and seeks to get his revenge on passing trucks."_**

**_Soultimate: Paws of fury_**

"Well nice to meet you too Jibanyan. But why are you challenging trucks? I know you're a Yo-kai, but if you keep doing this...you will hurting yourself even further." Jun said worried about Jibanyan's safety.

"I Know nya...after l, I'm just a lame cat that even after becoming Yo-kai, most of Yo-kai making fun of me." Jibanyan frowned as Jun felt sorry seeing the cat Yo-kai's sadness of him unable to defeat a truck.

"I see...But Could you tell us your reason to challenging any passing trucks?" Jun asked again.

"Well, if you want to Knyow that badly Jun. I will told you my story nyan, back when i was an ordinary cat..." Jibanyan said before begin to told his story as Jun and Whisper preparing to listening the cat Yo-kai backstory.

"Okay, we're listening." Jun said.

"I want too nyan, but i don't remember that much...so i don't know where to begin." Jibanyan said.

"Just told us the important part that you can remember whis." Whisper suggested as Jibanyan nodded.

"Okay, back when i was alive. I'm not actually named Jibanyan. I have a Purrfectly wonderful and gentlemanly name...but i couldn't remember that." Jibanyan begin to told the two about his past.

"Then?" Both Jun and Whisper asked Jibanyan.

"I was raised by a kind owner called Amy, she treat me very nyicely and spoils me so much that we're almost inseparable...Every day i was so happy, especially whenever i have a chance to stay by Amy side." Jibanyan continued.

"Heee...that one good owner you had before Jibanyan." Jun commented as Jibanyan smiles a bit, but his eyes shown a sadness that he buries deep inside.

"But ...everything changed during that day..." Jibanyan frowned as he continuing his story, Surprising Jun and Whisper.

"Don't tell me..." Jun replied in horror as he knows the part that Jibanyan will said. The cat Yo-kai frowned as he begin to remember his last moment as the normal cat.

"In that cross walk...i was hit by a truck and died instantly right over there nya..." Jibanyan said as he pointing the spot where he was died after being struck by a truck. Causing Jun and Whisper went silent hearing it. "Then Amy saying this upon seeing my dead body..." He continued as he remember the last word that he heard from Amy after his death.

"_I can't believe you dead after being struck by a truck like that...you're a LAME cat"_

"Dammit! that so cruel and heartless...!" Jun cursed , gritted his teeth in anger.

"What a jerk!" Whisper added, clearly furious as well.

"That is why i decide to challenge the truck, hoping i can Impress Amy if i manage to defeat one. I need to getting stronger too, but no matter how much i'm training myself, It always failure nya..." Jibanyan ended his story as he struggling to not to cry.

"Jibanyan, but you aren't lame at all!" Jun exclaimed that Jibanyan isn't a lame cat at all. Surprising the Red cat Yo-kai.

"Do you think so nyan?" Jibanyan asked Jun why he wasn't lame.

"Yeah, challenging a truck head-on despite it fails already count as a bravery man. No one aside you who brave enough to challenge a truck head-on like that, how did that considered as a lame? In the fact, that awesome!" Jun said to Jibanyan who teared up by his word.

"Nyaow...I'm glad, thank you so much nyan." Jibanyan replied with tears, but Jun merely smiles and wiping Jibanyan's tears with a tissue.

"Don't cry man, Just keep trying...Perhaps someday, you can defeat the truck if you keep trying." Jun said encouraging Jibanyan.

"Nyaan, thank you. For a human, you're so kind..." Jibanyan replied as he trying to not to cry, clearly touched by Jun's words.

"Err...I know you try to encouraging him Jun-kun, but are you sure that was a right thing to do whis? I mean what if Jibanyan hurt the driver too?" Whisper asking the red-haired boy.

"I'm trying to cheer him up man...! don't ruin his mood!" Jun replied to Whisper.

"Anyway nyan, there something i want to ask Jun." Jibanyan said toward Jun.

"What it is?" Jun asked the cat Yo-kai.

"I'm actually nyeed a help nyan, could you help me?" Jibanyan asking Jun for a help.

"Sure, what it is?" Jun said then asking Jibanyan what he can help.

"I'm actually Losing Amy's photo nyan. A Yo-kai called Roughraff stealing it from me before. I want to retrieve it back but Roughraff acompanied by his fellow yo-kai to ganging up on me nyan!" Jibanyan explained his trouble to Jun.

"Roughraff huh? Judging from the name, he wasn't a good-natured Yo-kai." Jun commented.

"Indeed he is Jun-kun." Whisper said as he checking his Yo-pad about Roughraff. "Roughraff is a Yo-kai who responsible to drive kids to delinquency through their inspirit. So basically, he turning anyone that he inspirit into delinquent whis." He explained what kind Yo-kai Roughraff is.

"I get it, no worries Jibanyan. Just told me where that Roughraff guy and i'll kick his butt after this. So where they are?" Jun said and asking where Roughraff is to Jibanyan.

"They're make their home on the alleyway behind the fish shop nyan." Jibanyan said pointing out the said location.

"Okay i get it, wait here and we will get the photo." Jun said as Jibanyan nodded. "Come on Whisper, we're got a job to." He said before going to the location where Roughraff was.

"I'll follow ya whis!" Whisper said following Jun.

The two quickly entering the alleyway behind the fish shop to search where Roughraff is. As Jun using his Yo-kai watch to searching, the radar picking up the aura of Yo-kai, 5 of them in the fact.

"Whisper! The radar caught lots of Yo-kai here!" Jun exclaimed toward his Yo-butler,surprised by how many Yo-kai that he detect through radar.

"Jibanyan wasn't kidding that Roughraff attempt to ganging up upon him about the possession of the photo whis, but don't fret Jun-kun! We got Devourer and co. Who strong enough to take These Roughraff down! Keep searching for Jibanyan sake whis!" Whisper replied with determined look. Jun nodded witht he same look as the radar slowly revealing the five Yo-kai in question.

The first three Yo-kai is a green-skinned lizard/-like Yo-kai with a short tail, large orange claws on his feet, a fairly muscular build, a pointed, curved mouth, a long red tongue, and orange markings surrounding his eyes and inner ears. His most notable trait is his large orange pompadour, giving him the appearance of a Japanese high school delinquent. He wears blue pants and white gauze around his waist. One of them can be seen holding two furoshiki's bag(Blue and green each) and a Photo of a young girl that presumably Amy's photo that possessed by Jibanyan.

The last two yo-kai is a pair of Komainu Yo-kai(though their appearance much closer to Shiba inu), 1 is has ivory-colored fur with light blue stomach,tail, and Inner ears. He also has long blue fiery eyebrows that look similar to a Hitodama flames, red swirls on his cheeks and hips as well has lime green eyes. The second Komainu sharing same appearance as the other, only with different color. In this case he has ochre-colored fur with cream patch around his muzzle and stomach, his inner ears and tail are a darker shade of ochre. His Hitodama fiery eyebrows also colored brown and he has light blue eyes am brown swirls on his cheeks and hips.

"I assume those three is Roughraff right Whisper?" Jun asked as Whisper nodded before glancing to the two Komainu Yo-kai who seemingly has a problem with the three Roughraffs. "and who are those two Yo-kai?" He asking his Yo-butler as he browsing through his Yo-pad.

"They are...Koma brothers whis! Komasan and Komajiro, the two is inseparable brother just like a pair Komainu in a shrine. They're always wandering around to searching new shrine or fulfilling their curiousity about the modern life if i heard it right whis!" Whisper explained about the two Komainu Yo-kai who called Komasan and Komajiro respectively.

"But these two seems in trouble, let's us see." Jun said as he approaching the yo-kais.

"Please give our furoshiki bag zura! That's important for us...!" The first Komainu, Komasan begging to the three Roughraff to return to their Furoshiki's back.

**_Yokai database no.006._**

**_-Komasan_**

**_Attribute: Fire_**

**_Rank: D_**

**_Inspirit: Burn_**

**_Tribe: Charming_**

**_Skill: Alpha_**

**_Info:_**

**_-"Komasan is a guardian lion-dog that got bored with guarding his shrine. Now he's looking for a new one."_**

**_Soultimate: Spirit dance_**

"Sorry hillbilly, but if you mean important, that means is us to take! I bet you got lots of money and other nice stuffs inside here!" The Leader Roughraff replied as he refuse to return their Furoshiki. The two of his lackeys, the fellow Roughraff merely giving an amused grin.

**_Yo-kai database no.007._**

**_-Roughraff_**

**_Attribute: Earth_**

**_Rank: E_**

**_Inspirit: Rebel soul_**

**_Tribe: Tough_**

**_Skill: Revenge_**

**_Info:_**

**_-__"__A Yo-kai whose only cause is rebellion, he Inspirits good kids into badness and delinquency."_**

**_Soultimate: Stare down_**

"We didn't have anything good inside that zura! Please, we're begging you to return it...!" Komasan keep begging the Leader Roughraff to return their Furoshiki. But the three Yo-kai merely laughing at him.

"Brother, what we're going to do? They didn't want to return our bag at all zura..."The other Komainu, Komajiro who is Komasan younger twin brother asking his brother.

**_Yo-kai database no.008._**

**_-Komajiro_**

**_Attribute: Lightning_**

**_Rank: D_**

**_Inspirit: Tiger power_**

**_Tribe: Charming_**

**_Skill: Omega_**

**_Info:_**

**"_Komasan's younger twin. he looks for his runaway bro. But he can't find him anywhere, poor guy."_**

**_Soultimate: Wild zaps_**

"I got this Komajiro, they will return it shortly...don't worry. I can handle this zura." Komasan said trying to reassuring his brother.

"Hooo...You think you can handle the three of us? You wanted a problem hillbilly?!" The leader Roughraff glaring toward the Koma brothers. It scaring the two, especially Komasan, but didn't want to being seen as coward by the three Roughraff, Komasan trying to muster a courage for facing the three.

"Y-Y-Yeah i can! I can kick your butt...R..Regardless what are you thinking! I-I-I'll take you on in fight!" Komasan exclaimed challenging the three delinquent Yo-kai despite being nervous and scared, taking a fighting stance causing the three Roughraff seems incensed as they're accept his challenge.

"Heh! Got a guts to have a bone to pick with us eh? Alright boys...let's teach these two hillbilly a lesson..."The leader Roughraff said as he cracking both of his knuckles as the three menacingly approaching the Koma brothers.

"Brother...! i don't want you to get hurt...! we're better run!" Komajiro trying to told Komasan to make a run for it, however, as scared as he is. Komasan ignoring his brother outburst and simply preparing to fight, just before the three strikes the komainu...

"Move aside!" A Voice suddenly echoed out, surprising the Roughraff's trio and the Koma brothers before the Roughraff's leader being punched by someone with a fire fist straight in the face, sending him flying toward several trash can.

"BRO!" The other two Roughraff immediately approach their leader.

"Picking up with the weak...what a disgrace even for a Yo-kai..." The voice and the one who punching the Roughraff's leader revealed to be Jun, his fist ignited in flames as a sign he activating his quirk, both Koma brothers looking at him in awe and amazement.

"Sugoi zura! A human saving us and he can control fire too like you bro!" Komajiro exclaimed happily and relieved somebody coming to help them.

"But how he can see us any-"Komasan wondering why Jun can see them until he caught a sight of Jun's Yo-kai watch. "Mongee! Komajiro, he seems one of those kind of humans who can use Yo-kai watch zura!" He exclaimed to his brother.

"Mongee! The rumor seems true Zura!" Komajiro replied with same excited tone as his brother

"You two alright anyway?" Jun asking the two Komainu Yo-kai.

"Don't worry zura, we're alright. I'm Komasan anyway, and this is My brother Komajiro. Nice to meet you zura!" Komasan replied and introducing himself and Komajiro to Jun.

"I'm Jun kazami, call me Jun." Jun introducing himself as well before the three Roughraff appear again. "Maybe we continue our chat later, we got a score to settle with.."

"Dammit! That quite hurt human! I don't know how you do it or even manage to see us, but messing with us mean we're going to sent you packing to your home homie!" The Roughraff leader threaten Jun as he ready to attack him along with his cronies. Jun merely shot a glare toward the leader Roughraff, especially the latter has his objective on his possession: Amy's photo for Jibanyan.

"Jun-kun, those guys got Jibanyan's photo. You maybe can use your quirk to take them on. But as you said, since we're cannot be seen normally. People probably will thinking otherwise if they're seeing you using your quirk whis." Whisper warned the boy.

"That is why our yo-kai will handle this." Jun said before getting his medals ready. "Come on out my friend! Calling Lava lord!" He called out as he tossed the medal of Lava lord who spinning mid-air before catching it. "Yo-kai medal! Do your thing!" He finished by inserting the medal of Lava lord to Yo-kai watch U.

**=LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! INTRODUCING THE TOUGH TRIBE!=**

The device announced as a scroll of orange light shot out from Jun's watch, manifesting the summoned Yo-kai and then the jingle started to play

**=TOUGH STUFF! BOO-YA! TOUGH STUFF! TOUGH STUFF! BOO-YA!=**

"Lava Lord! Sanjou!" The Mountain humanoid Yo-kai shouted out as he landed in front of Jun, ready to take on the three Roughraff who surprised Jun has a powerful reinforcement like Lava lord.

**_Yo-kai database no.009_**

**_-Lava lord_**

**_Attribute: Lightning_**

**_Rank: B_**

**_Inspirit: Volcanic blessing_**

**_Tribe: Tough_**

**_Skill: The Stand_**

**_Info:_**

**_"And in red, we have the only wrestler to rival Mad Mountain! It's the violent volcano himself- LAAAVA LOOOOOOORD!"_**

**_Soultimate: Midnight Stomp_**

"3 against 1?! Bring it on! I'm always happy for a challenge!" Lava lord shouted energetically, ready to battle the three Roughraff.

"Whis! I'm not just standing behind you know?" Whisper said as he enter the battlle as well.

"I-I'll do my best as well!" Komasan added as he also ready to fight.

"Brother! Be careful!" Komajiro exclaimed to his brother to be careful.

"3 on 3...okay let's do this." Jun said with determined look.

"Do you think summoning a yo-kai friend enough to drive us away?! Like hell homie!" The Roughraff leader shouted as he rushes and attempt to punch Komasan.

"Monge...!" Komasan yelped as he preparing to defend himself and closing his eyes until...

"NOT ON MY WATCH BRAT!" Lava lord yelled as he blocking Roughraff leader's punch with his dense body before delivering a palm strike in return. Knocking the leader Delinquent Yo-kai aside.

"T-Thanks sir..."Komasan thanking Lava lord.

"Don't be afraid kid, I got your back, so in the fight...don't hesitate or else your opponent will end you first! Believe that you can win this fight!" Lava lord said encouraging Komasan.

"Right zura!" Komasan nodded as he preparing to fight against the Third Roughraff.

"I got you slimey!" The second Roughraff attempt to headbutt Whisper, but Whisper dodging the hit.

"Too slow whis! I got you instead!" Whisper replied by attempt to tackling the second Roughraff, only the Yo-kai manage to dodge and Whisper colliding with a trash can instead.

"Hahah! Look you're the one who talk homie!" The second Roughraff laughed by Whisper's misfortune.

"Oh yeah?!" Whisper retorted angrily as he quickly recovers and extend both his arms in front of him as familliar purple energy gathered to both of his hands. "I'll drain ya then Whis! Maybe i'm not a strong Drain-attribute Yo-kai as Devourer, but this still painful for you! Drain!" He shouted as he using his Technique, causing the Second Roughraff surrounded by the same purple energy and has his energy drained, causing the latter growling in pain as his life force being drained, indicated by few purple orbs flying from his body toward Whisper.

"I get it, Whisper can also drain things like Devourer, albeit he weaker than him." Jun muttered.

"Heheh, let's see if you like this hillbilly!" The Third Roughraff grinned as he extend his hand forward, summoning multiple small rocks from above toward Komasan.

"Monge!" Komasan cried out as he dodging multitude of rocks in panic. "Take this then zura!" He countered by unleashing a blue fireball from his right palm, it hits the Roughraff in the face.

"Oww! You'll pay for that!" The third Roughraff cried out in pain as he holding his burned face.

"How do you like that zura?! I still have more!" Komasan exclaimed as he regained confindece and attacks again by firing another fireball from his left palm, the third Roughraff quickly dodges before summoning multiple peebles toward Komasan, but the Komainu Yo-kai easily dodging it then counter again with another fireball, forcing the third Roughraff going defensive. Meanwhile, Lava lord attacking the leader Roughraff with sheer ferocity while tanking out his attacks in return. Being a tough tribe Yokai, tanking hits is his usual job. Whisper himself can hold his own against the second Roughraff as well, despite he the one who constantly getting hit by his opponent attacks.

"Get'em brother! Get'em!" Komajiro cheering Komasan from a far.

"Move aside big guy! Soultimate:..." The leader Roughraff growled a she begin to charging his soultimate.

"You three! Target the leader! He seems attempt to do his super moves!" Jun ordered as Whisper, Lava lord, and Komasan noticed what he just said.

"Consider that as a good choice Jun!" Lava lord said before rushes toward the Leader Roughraff who still charging his Soultimate.

"Whis!" Whisper responded by rushes toward the leader as well.

"Wait for me zura!" Komasan added as he follows the two as well.

"You two! Protect me!" The leader Roughraff command his two cronies to protect him as the two agree and attempt to block their attempt to attack their leader. Forcing Lava lord and Whisper to dealing with them first

"Jun! Told brother to use his Soultimate zura!" Komajiro suggesting Jun to command Komasan to use his soultimate.

"His soultimate?" Jun asked Komajiro.

"In the case you didn't know, Soultimate is an unique special technique that possessed by each Yo-kai zura! It basically their special move which has different effects and purposes during battle. For example, My soultimate called Wild zaps and i can electrocutes foe in the wide range by summoning fierce lightning from the sky. My brother soultimate also can hit multiple foes like me, so that's why i told you to command brother using his soultimate move zura!" Komasan explained to Jun what Soultimate moves and why he must told Komasan to execute it.

"Got it!" Jun said before lookin toward Komasan. "Komasan! Use your soultimate move!" He ordered Komasan to executing his Soultimate move.

"You got it zura!" Komasan replied before charging his soultimate as well.

"So you try to outdo us huh?! No you don't! **Soultimate: STARE DOWN!**" Leader Roughraff shouted as his Soultimate is fully charged and his body surrounded by purplish aura before glares toward Komasan. Unleashing his aura as the result.

"Halt!" Lava lord exclaimed as he quickly stands in front of Komasan, defending the Komainu from the soultimate move of leader Roughraff, it hits him and causing him getting slower(indicated by him surrounded by purple aura), but the Tough tribe Yo-kai wasn't even flinch. "Sorry pal, I'm maybe slow, but I'm durable!" He exclaimed before pushing Leader Roughraff with a palm strike, causing the Yo-kai coughing up in pain.

"Fully charged Zura!" Komasan called out, as his soultimate fully charged.

"Whisper! Lava lord! Stay away so Komasan can unleash his soultimate move!" Jun called out upon his two Yo-kai.

"Got it Whis!" Whisper said before floating away while Lava lord nodded as he quickly rushes to Jun side.

"**Soultimate: Spirit dance!**" Komasan shouted as he begin to close his eyes briefly before opening his eyes again and extending his hands upwards, calling forth multiple will-o-wisps that begin to wildly attacks all Roughraff from every side, burning all of them relentlessly. Jun can only watching in awe as Komasan that he thought helpless before actually a very strong Yo-kai. But probably his nervousness and pacifist nature preventing him to showing his true potential.

"Brother! Keep it up!" Komajiro cheered as he witnessing the Three Roughraff screaming in pain as they're getting burned by Komasan's Spirit dance.

"Nice Komasan!" Jun praised as he witnessing Komasan's attack.

"For a Yo-kai who afraid to fight at first,I admit he was very strong whis!" Whisper added. The three Roughraff fall to the ground, defeated. Jun quickly grabbing Amy's photo and Koma brothers Furoshikis from the Leader Roughraff's Possession who strangely wasn't getting burned by Komasan's Will-o-wisp.

"Luckily these stolen things is safe." Jun said in relief before glancing toward Komasan who panted heavily, indicating he exhausted in fight as Komajiro trying to support his brother.

"That's amazing performance bro! I can't be more proud of you other than now zura!" Komajiro praised his brother, which Komasan respond by a weak nod.

"GAH! We will remember this dammit! You wasn't see the last of us!" The Leader Roughraff angrily thraten them before teleporting away along with his defeated cronies back to Yo-kai world in purple smokes.

"Looks like we don't need to be worried about them for a while." Lava lord said crossing his arms, satisfied by the outcome of the fight.

"Great job guys, I know all of you can do it!" Jun praised as all the Yo-kai giving their smile.

"Thanks again for your help zura, who knows if you didn't come. We're probably never reclaim our furoshiki bag." Komasan said as he now carrying his Furoshiki bag, Komajiro also wearing his.

"I'm just helping a friend in need bud, that's natural." Jun said smiling toward the Koma bros.

"Speaking about friend, can we became one of your yo-kai friend Jun? I bet if we're together, we will became stronger than ever zura!" Komasan asked are he can be Jun's friend.

"Second to that zura! If brother wanted to be your friend, then so do I!" Komajiro added as he wanted to become Jun's friend.

"Of course! In the fact, i'm happy we can be friend each other Komasan, Komajiro. Let's be friends then...!" Jun replied as he extending his hand to the Koma brothers.

"Thank you zura!" The Two Koma bros exclaimed as they're giving Jun their respective Yo-kai medal, which Jun accept. Whisper quickly putting them inside Medallium.

"Two new Friend Yo-kai at once whis! What a luck you had Jun-kun! Now we can go back to Jibanyan and give him his owner photos back whis~" Whisper commented.

"Agree" Jun nodded before looking toward Lava lord. "Lava lord, could you escort Koma brothers back to their home? I'm afraid they will get attacked by other Yo-kai out there." He asking the Mountain humanoid Yo-kai.

"Sure thing! I'll keep them safe!" Lava lord said before he carrying both Komasan and Komajiro on his shoulders. "Okay kids. I'll carry ya back home, Hold on tight!" He said.

"Yes sir!" Both Koma brothers replied before Lava lord teleported in purple smoke, carrying the Koma brothers to their home at the same time Jun and Whisper leaving the back alley of fish place with their belongings and Jibanyan's owner photo.

Back to Jibanyan's place.

"So, did you manage to retrieve Amy's photo nyan?" Jibanyan asking Jun.

"Is this answering your question?" Jun said as he showing Jibanyan the photo of Amy which he handing the photo back to the Cat Yo-kai, who accepting it in a glee and relief.

"My Goodnyess~! Thank you so Myuch nyan!" Jibanyan exclaimed happily, teared up seeing his owner photo which he treasured which.

"Nee Jun-kun, helping each other also one of things that you can do not only to becoming a hero, but also to earn the Yo-kai cooperation and friendship. Sure battling Yo-kai sometimes earning you their medal if you're impressing them enough. But by helping Yo-kai like Jibanyan to solve their problem is much better right?" Whisper commented smiling toward Jibanyan who very happy as he getting back his owner's photo.

"I guess you're right Whisper." Jun replied as he smiling toward Jibanyan as well.

"For a human, You're so kind nyan...i bet you got lot of friends too!" Jibanyan said toward Jun.

"Well, many of them Jibanyan. Though not all of them is that friendly to me in that regard...haha..."Jun replied nervously as he recalling about Bakugo and also Damona and Eyesoar.

"Jun, you said to me before right? If i can keep trying to train myself without giving up at all, i can beat the truck that once kills me right?" Jibanyan asking Jun.

"Sure Jibanyan, giving up isn't an option. Keep trying is the true option for us if we're setting our goal and when we're promising something to the others. But we're need to know our limits too..." Jun replied toward the cat Yo-kai.

"I see nyan. But if i'm going with you, probably i can become even stronger than my current state nyan!" Jibanyan said as he offering Jun his Yo-kai medal.

"You mean you wanted to became my friend?" Jun asked the cat Yo-kai, which he respond by a nod. Smiling toward the cat Yo-kai, Jun accept his medal, which Whisper put into the Medallium.

"Well, another friend and another Yo-kai medal whis! Your Yo-kai friend list growing even further Whis!" Whisper complimenting Jun as he witnessing Jibanyan being carried by Jun onto his back.

"Yeah, glad to hear that Whisper. Anyway, it's already evening. We'e better going home before mom getting mad at me for being too late..." Jun said before walking home with Jibanyan on tow, Whisper nodded as he following Jun behind while carrying their goods. Unknown to both of them, two sinister shadows watching from the sky, judging from the shape the two Yo-kai seems have an appearance of a pair of elderly woman, wielding some kind of stone with strange markings.

"Tch, is that the human that capable to see Yo-kai? Someone that our mistress worried about? He wasn't that dangerous from his looks at all..." one of them spoke rather spitefully about Jun.

"He maybe didn't look like it, but remember human society is changing sis. All of these disgusting humans developing multiple superpowers that changing their life massively, even some becoming what they're called "Heroes". But compared to our mistress...they're nothing..." the other shadow spoke, grinning maliciously.

"Hmph, Human still human no matter what kind power they're possess. Now let's go back to mistress, i bet she has some plans for dealing with this human." The shadowy Yo-kai replied to its fellow then the two teleported away from the sky, back to their "Mistress".

Meanwhile on Kazami's household, Jun finished delivering things that his mother requested for dinner. Jun also introducing the Koma brothers and Jibanyan to his mother, it didn't long for the three to be acquainted with each other and Hakagi, especially Jibanyan who being a cat, he likes being petted by any kind woman like Hakagi. Meanwhile while waiting for dinner, Jun can be seen training once again by attacking a punching bag that constructed by Lava lord. Jun's Yo-kai helping him training as much as they can for following UA Entrance exam.

* * *

3 days later

U.A Gate.

"Here it is folks, U.A High school. The best of the best among Hero training school!" Jun exclaimed as he showing Whisper, Jibanyan, and the Koma brothers to U.A Building

"Mongeee! It's so big zura! The gate also big as its building too!" Komasan exclaimed admiring the building.

"There are so many student that applying here whis~ you have a lot of competition Jun-kun." Whisper commented as he witnessing a lot of students from other schools wanted to applying to U.A as well.

"Of course they are." Jun nodded before witnessing Izuku walking toward him. "Izuku! Fancy to meet ya...wait the second..." He attempt to greet Izuku, only a surprised about...something's different with the green-haired boy.

"Ah Kazami-kun, glad i bumped into you here...!" Izuku said walking toward Jun before noticing his surprised expression. "Uh S-Something is wrong Kazami-kun?" He asking his red-haired friend.

"Somehow i can tell you more...ripped than the last time i meet you." Jun commented that Izuku's body is more muscular(despite the latter still look scrawny) than the last time he seen him.

"Uh...T-To be fair...this is the result of my training for 10 months before today's entrance Exam...! the competition is fierce, so in order to pass the exam...i need to train until becoming like this...so..." Izuku said trying to explaining things to Jun.

"He seems hiding something Whis." Whisper whispering toward Jun, Jun merely let it slide and immediately patting Izuku's back.

"Dude, glad you didn't ignoring your training then! I'm doing the same thing too." Jun replied as Izuku surprised hearing that.

"You too Kazami-kun? Glad we're in the same boat then." Izuku commented as the two laughing each other before interupted by a certain explosive blondie walking toward them.

"Ba-Kazami! Deku! Move aside or I'll kill ya!" Bakugo threatening both boys and told them to move. Jun doing so without question and merely giving Bakugo a cold stare alongside Whisper.

"Ah..! M-M-Morning Kacchan...! Uh...L-L-Let's us pass this exam to-" Izuku nervously greeting Bakugo, but the latter simply walking past him and Jun

"He so scary Zura...!"Komasan and Komajiro said as they're hiding behind Jun's legs from Bakugo, scared by him. The angry look that Bakugo gives enough to scaring the two Koma brothers.

"Who is that Jyerk Jun? He looks like he had a bone to pyick with you and your friend nyan...!" Jibanyan asked angrily to Jun.

"He is Katsuki Bakugo whis. Unfortunately...He was Jun and Midoriya-kun hair-trigger tempered friend..." Whisper answering Jibanyan question.

"Let him be..." Jun merely replied that before approaching Izuku. "Come on, let's move before it was too late." He said as Izuku nodded in response. The two walking together toward the building and hearing the other student speaking about Bakugo and Jun

"Is That Bakugo from Sludge villain incident?" One of the student asking his friend.

"Yeah, I heard he is. And you know that red-haired boy there? That guy Is Kazami Jun, i heard he can summon a life-eating monster from his strange watch!" The second Student said as he pointing toward Jun.

"Seems the news spread very quickly doesn't it whis?" Whisper wondered.

"And look on who the one who suggesting me for summoning Devourer on the public view dummy." Jun replied giving an annoyed look toward Whisper.

"Hey, if i didn't give that idea. Midoriya-kun and Bakugo-kun will be doomed whis!" Whisper stated his point.

"Whatever..." Jun replied before noticing Izuku is nowhere. "Huh? Izuku?" He wondered where the green-haired boy went until he saw the latter almost stumbling but somehow Izuku suspended to the midair. He also seeing a brunette girl nearby Izuku. The girl immediately helping Izuku to regain his footing.

"Ah sorry for startling you, Are you alright?" The girl said as she helping Izuku. "It's my quirk the one who causing this. Again, Sorry for suddenly stopping you. Because it's a bad omen to trip and fall." The Brunette girl continued as she smiling upon Izuku, causing him went silent. From her name tag, she seems called Uraraka Ochaco.

"Oh my~" Jun snickered, giving a naughty-looking smile toward Izuku.

"Whis~ I sense something cheesy~" Whisper teased and giving the same look too, the Two Koma brothers seems happy seeing it while Jibanyan giggled seeing Izuku's interaction with the said girl.

"Uh...ah..."Izuku struggling to reply, visibly blushed and nervous because this is the first time he talking normally to a girl aside his mother(for him actually...)

"This sure is nerve-wracking. Anyway, the exam almost ready..so good luck to both of us~" The girl said before walking away from Izuku, entering the building.

"_I Talked...To a Girl!"_ Izuku thoughts with glee.

"Ayy~ somebody lucky to get a tasty chick at his first try~" Jun teased behind Izuku, causing the Green-haired boy startled and blushing even more.

"NO-NO-NO! That's not what i mean Kazami-kun! D-D-Don't T-T-Tease me like that...!" Izuku stammered by Jun's word. Causing the red-haired teen to laughing along with His Yo-kai

"Whis~ A Budding love...Glad to be a youngster whis." Whisper chirped in.

"Nyahaha! I Like thyis guy already nyan!" Jibanyan laughed toward Izuku.

"A-Anyway Jun-kun! As she said, the Exam almost started. We're better get going!" Izuku said before quickly walking toward the building.

"Ah of course! Wait for me pal!" Jun added as he following Izuku as well, with His Yo-kai tailing behind him. Unknown to Jun, a teen with black hair and tan skin who also wearing a Black outfit watching over him from Outside U.A's gate.

"Looks like everything started fine as and said, I'm curious about what this Kazami boy can do. Also i wonder who the one who wielding the second Yo-kai watch U? Can't wait to see." The Teen chuckles before leaving, he seems carrying a Yo-kai medal, colored purple with a silhouette of a humanoid Yo-kai pictured on it. "Maybe one day, we can join forces to unite both races...I hope." The Teen muttered as he looking toward the medal, smiling before mysteriously teleporting away.

Later inside the Auditorium.

"Welcome to today's live performance!" a loud, excited voice echoed out throughout auditorium that held all the applicants for entrance exam. It revealed it came frm a tall man with long, spikey blonde hair which somewhat resembled feathers that stood on the head of exotic bird and wearing simple black leather biker gear, Headphones, as well covering his neck was what looked like a custom stereo, complete with buttons and casette tape player. An enthusiastic smile was plastered across his face. "Everybody say 'Hey!' "

"HEY!" The Koma brothers, especially Komajiro enthusiastically do what he said, despite no one can see and heard them right now.

"Who is that loud and Obnyoxious man anyway nyan? He could tear my poor eardrums withyin second nyan..." Jibanyan complained as he felt nauseous by the said man's voice. Probably being a Cat Yo-kai, he has more sensitive ears.

"He the Voice hero, Present mic. His quirk just like his hero name, he can unleash loud voices to damaging opponents and stuns them H also a famous radio host too." Jun replied telling Jibanyan about the announcer, who actually a Pro hero called Present mic. The Voice hero cupped a hand to his ear if he were expecting rousing cheers at any second.

"Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?! YEAHH!" Present mic shouted he trying to raise some excitement to the audience.

"YEAHH!" The Koma brothers the only one who cheers, but due being Yo-kai...no one see or even heard them, including Present mic himself.

"Looks like that Radio host hero got themselves two new fans whis..." Whisper commented while Jibanyan struggling to didn't puke due he cannot handle too loud noises at all.

"Jibanyan, back to Yo-kai world until i summon you again okay? Jun said toward the Cat Yo-kai as he feels bad for Jibanyan who now being nauseous due too loud noises that came from Present mic.

"Are you alright zura?" Komasan asking concerned about Jibanyan.

"Don't worry nyan...maybe after from bathroom...Urk..." Jibanyan replied and immediately vanished in purple smoke, back to Yo-kai world. Probably searching bathroom to attend his "Business".

"And here goes Izuku's daily basis again..."Jun gazed at Izuku with a deadpan expression, the Green-haired boy muttering many things about Present mic excitedly that he started to creeping out and annoying the others without realizing it. Bakugo in particular can only growled in annoyance due he sitting next to him.

"Should Midoriya-kun becoming a Yo-kai, that creepy muttering of his probably going to be his inspirit power Whis..." Whisper commented with a deadpan tone.

Before everyone knows it, Present mic suddenly turned on and displayed rather familliar thing to not only to him, but to everyone else in room.

"Super Mario Bros.? Really?" Everyone except Present mic thought exactly the same thing. Indeed it was the famous Italian plumber and one of the most successful game that ever made, featured alongside his fmaous enemies like Goombas, Koopas, and Piranha plants were used to show how the point system worked in the exam. Every applicants thoughts is basically how U.A manage to get rights for using the famous Italian plumber likeness alongside his enemies as well.

"May I ask a question?!" A Stern voice suddenly called out, asking Present mic aboout something, Catching everyone attention. The voice came from a dark-blue haired boy who somehow has much taller body than Jun and wearing glasses. He also holding the orientation handouts in his left hand. "There appear to be no fewer than _four_ varieties of faux villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in hopes for being molded into model heroes!"

"What the heck are he talking about zura?" Komajiro wondered, curious about what the boy said. Komasan and Whisper shrugs as they have no idea.

"Great, another Sane. Decent. People..." Jun sarcastically muttered as he a bit annoyed by the glasses wearing teen's rants.

"And, you two! The curly hair and the red average-looking boy!" The glasses wearing teen then turned around and pointing straight toward Izuku and Jun. Startling not only both teens, but also the whole Audience. Meanwhile, Bakugo chuckled when he heard about Jun being called "Average".

"Average...?" Jun started to get annoyed by the glasses wearing teen remarks about him, rage building inside him but he decide to holding it for a while. He didn't want a problem come out and probably it will kill his chance to entering U.A

"Both you muttered and talking to yourself like crazy...it's distracting! If both of you thinking this is some sort of game, then please both of you leave this room immediately!" The Glasses wearing teen said angrily as the other applicants started to snicker and chuckle at both Jun and Izuku for being called out. Izuku covered his mouth and looked down in shame, Jun however...is different...

"Excuse me you damn four-eyed perfectionist wannabe...! By the time you sprouting all those bullshit from your mouth...you already wasting every seconds of everybody else by your half-assed rants over mundane things like a nagging old hag and That also distracting you dunce!" Jun called out the glasses wearing teen back and giving the fiercest angry glare that any living human could see. Silence filled the room as the Glasses wearing teen, or from his name tag called Iida Tenya looked like he just got slapped in the face while Jun giving a murderous glare toward him. the others shuddered as for an average-looking boy, Jun's Killing intent just that Intense and everyone can felt it under his fierce expression.

"Somebody angry whis...Jun's glare could kill anyone if it actually his quirk..." Whisper commented nervously.

"Though not scary as the blonde from the gate earlier zura if you're asking me." Komasan added as he referring to Bakugo, who giving an annoyed look upon Jun due his sudden Killing intent.

Meanwhile, Izuku looked up in surprise at Jun before a look of gratitude crossed his face, Jun quietly back into his seat. So does the embrassed Iida to his own seat.

"Alright, alright, Let's moving on to the subjects!" Present mic said as he soothed the red-haired boy before turning to face Iida. "Examinee Seven-One-One-One, nice catch. Thanks! But the fourth faux vilain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an Obstacle!" He answering Iida's previous question.

"That means mostly we're need to ignoring those Zero points if able and focuse to the robots with more points than this Whis." Whisper commoenetd as Jun nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever played "Super Mario Bros."? It's kind of like a _Thwomp. _Only one at each exam site! A _gimmick _that'll rampage around in close quarters!" Present mic ended his explanation toward Iida.

"Got it..." Iida said as he turned his gaze back to the Voice hero. "So it's basically a stage gimmick to be avoided, thank you sir, I apologize for the interuption." He then bowed respectfully to the teacher before turning back into Jun who giving him another glare of his, cautious about the Glasses wearing teen.

"What? Having trouble with me for my earlier words?" Jun asking with a slight angry tone.

"Uh...no, i didn't want any trouble. I also need to apologize to you for my behavior. Forgive me for disrupting the orientation with my...rant and being hypocrite for that matter..." Iida replied as he bowed to him as well.

"Good grief, i'm also apologize for my sudden outburst because i thought you're going to picking up upon my friend here." Jun said as he also pointing Izuku. "To be fair, he constantly getting bullied by his fellow kids around our neighborhood and being his best friend, i can't let it slide at all plus...DON'T CALL ME AVERAGE DAMMIT." He ended his explanation, causing the other applicants, especially Iida to sweatdrop hearing the last part about "Average".

"_He Certainly angry by being called Average?!"_ Everyone thought in shock.

"I-I See...! my apologize for that too as well for scaring your friend there...! i didn't trying to pick a fight or whatever it is. I apologize for my rudeness then..." Iida said as he bowed toward Izuku before taking his seat.

"I-I-It's alright...Jun-kun just..." Izuku try to reply to Iida. only Jun silencing him.

"Sorry Izuku...i just can't let it slide, i cannot let another Bakugo to picking up with my best friend" Jun replied quietly before taking his seat as well.

"Y-Y-Yes..." Izuku replied quietly as he taking his seat too as Present mic wrapped up the Orientation.

"That's all from me! I'll leave my LISTENERS WITH OUR SCHOOL MOTTO. THE GREAT HERO Napoleon Bonaparte once said "True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life". PLUS ULTRA! That our creed here at U.A. Now go out there and break a leg, everyone!" Present mic shouted, ended the orientation.

Then in the Exam's site.

"Hoo boy, i just heard is huge...But i never seen is really THIS HUGE!" Jun exclaimed shocked by the exam site who basically a city-sized exam site. He currently wearing his Gym outfit. Consisted Red and Black overalls.

"MONGEEE!" Komasan exclaimed in awe. Admiring the buildings and pretty much surprised about this

"Brother! The whole exam site pretty much at size of city! Not even the most prestigious school in Yo-kai world can done this...!" Komajiro commented, surprised and excited as Komasan is.

"They're really serious about this nyan?! No wonder why it being the best Hero academy of Japan nyan!" Jibanyan added in shock seeing the whole exam site.

"There only few participants who can pass the exam Jun-kun! You need to win this by gathering those points whis!" Whisper exclaimed, giving a determined look.

"Naturally..." Jun said before looking at his Yo-kai medallium that attached to his belt. Currently taking a bottle-like form so he can easily carry it. _"Using Devourer or Damona probably going to be overkill if i'm using my quirk alongside them unless it's absolutely necessary, Whisper and Smogling not going to help at all in this situation. Lava lord, Eyesoar, Koma bros, Wack 'o' Lantern or Jibanyan probably the best bet here...but Smogling, Jibanyan and Koma bros can't take too much hits while Whisper's skills can be a double-edged sword as well...maybe Eyesoar,Papa Bolt, or Lava lord the only one who can i use right now."_ He thought as he thinking the Yo-kai that he could use in exam.

"Hey! You that red-haired kid from sludge incident don't you?" A Voice called in. As Jun turned around, he seeing a wild-looking teen with muscular body approaching him, like Jun he has red hair but having red eyes(unlike Jun who is orange), but his hair much spikier it resembles a pair of horns and his eyes much smaller than Jun. He naturally surprised by some similarities that the boy had with him.

"Whoa Jun! Did he your cousin or somethying nyan?! I mean both of you have same red hair nyan!" Jibanyan exclaimed shocked by the said appearance of the said teen.

"Almost looks like Jun's own carbon copy if we're taking a closer look whis!" Whisper added, shocked as well.

"What does Carbon copy mean zura?" Komasan wondered.

"Brother! Carbon copy means someone that try to immitate the others, from appearance and personallity since the impersonator didn't have any personallity." Komajiro replied to Komasan.

"Whoa, dude! You're surprising me- I mean we're got same hair color like you're my twin or something...! mine aren't spiky as you though..." Jun said toward the boy, who grinned by response, showing his sharp teeth.

"Hahaha! What a coincidence doesn't it? The Name is Eijirou Kirishima, nice to meet you!" The Spiky red-haired boy introducing himself as Eijirou Kirishima.

"I'm Jun Kazami, just call me Jun my brotha." Jun replied introducing himself as well. The Two shaking hands upon introducing themselves each other.

"Kazami-kun! you must be a man for manage to befriend that chestnut-headed monster like what I see on the TV! It easily reducing that villain into nothing!" Eijirou exclaimed as he mentioning Devourer fight against Sludgey long time ago, judging from his words, seems it already become a widespread news.

"Err…not that much since he not…picky when it comes to his feast. But, thanks dude." Jun replied nervously.

"Anyway...you brought that thing to exam right? Are that...kinda cheating?" Eijirou asked Jun about Devourer, the others seems thinking the same thing.

"No worries brotha, they said i can bring anything for exam. Including that life-devouring monster that i manage to befriend long time ago." Jun replied before he open his Yo-kai medallium and showing Devourer Yo-kai medal. While the red-haired boy technically right, the truth was that His father and Whisper(who disguising himself as human) had to go to get special permission months in advance for U.A to allow him to use his Yo-kai to be part for exam. Kirishima nodded, understand what Jun just said.

"Guess that's fair..." One of the Student said.

"I'm technically helped by my Quirk who kinda summoning a monster too...so...yeah that's fair." A Raven-headed student added pointing a raven shadow monster who giving a thumbs up, presumably the said shadow monster is his quirk.

"Are you two gonna just chatting there? It's about to start!" Iida suddenly calling the two (Jun and Kirishima), reminding both of the redheads the exam about to begin.

"Oh crud! As much I want to talk with you, the exam almost started! Good luck Pal!" Eijirou said as he taking his leave.

"You too man!" Jun replied, wishing luck for Eijirou to pass the exam.

"Prepare yourself Jun-kun, the exam is about to start whis~!" Whisper said as Jun giving a determined look, ready for the exam.

"And... begin!" Present mic exclaimed, his voice echoing loudly across all the testing sites. This caused everyone to blink before looking up to see that gates to the fake city opening up. "What's wrong, The test's started! Run! RUN! The die is cast!"

"Time to let my passion runs wild and burns everything!" Jun said before letting a loud cry, his hair suddenly turns orange and nine fox-like tails made from flames sprouts from his back. Pair of fiery arm blades shrouding his arms and his eyes changing colour into orange and became somewhat more Lizard/dragon-like for some reason. This is surprising everyone, including Izuku and Bakugo.

"Oh my! That one of your quirk application too Jun-kun?!" Whisper asked the boy.

"Holy whoa! I Don't know you can do that!" Izuku exclaimed in shock.

"Since when you can do that Ba-Kazami?!" Bkaugo asked angrily.

"I'll explain later, let's go!" Jun replied as he quickly runs toward the gate and leaving everyone else, ready to partaking his exam as Whisper along with Koma bros. Hastily following him behind. The others applicants hesitated for a second before they too quickly chased after the Yo-kai watch wielder. Bringing up the rear was Izuku, panicking slightly as he tried to keep up with the pack, but a determined look soon crossed his face, He, like everyone else, was going to give it their all and show U.A. that they were worthy to be in the greatest hero school in the world.

Jun continued to run through the empty streets of testing facility while he and his Yo-kai kept a sharp eye out for any of faux villains. Jun didn't much know what to expect from the exam, yet he decide to summon few of his Yo-kai to kept his back safe and support him, which consisted Eyesoar, Papa bolt, and Lava lord.

"They're coming!" The Black, Many-eyed Yo-kai, called Eyesoar said as everyone witnessing something burst through a building, scattering debris everywhere as Jun preparing his attack. The thing that burst through the said building was one of the faux villain that Present mic talking about.

**_Yo-kai Database No.010_**

**_-Eyesoar_**

**_Attribute: Earth_**

**_Tribe: Shady_**

**_Rank: A_**

**_Inspirit: Evil eyes_**

**_Skill: Eye See You_**

**_Info:_**

**_-"One of his many eyes is connected to his heart. You'll have to find out which one if you want to beat him."_**

**_Soultimate move: Centur-eye stare._**

"TARGET: LOCKED! PREPARE FOR-" The robot said but before it can finish his sentences, Jun quickly perform a somersault kick toward the robot, which causing pillar of flames erupt from the ground, blasting the said robot into pieces, followed by Eyesoar who firing few lasers from his eyes and Papa bolt also unleashing lightning from his thundercloud to finish the job.

"One pointer faux villain: Quick but fragile Whis~!" Whisper commented before noticing Two other robots emerge from another side of building. "More to come Whis!" He added as both robots charging upon them.

"This is even better!" Jun exclaimed as he rushes toward the two robots who quickly firing their weapons toward him and his Yo-kai, but the group manage to dodging it easily. "Blade of flames: Rodha!" The Boy yelled out as he creating Fire Zweihander sword with his hand and bringing down the weapon toward both robots, swiftly cutting them into two and burning them at the same time, both robot exploded immediately as Jun jumped over them alongside his Yo-kai. Then again, other robots emerge from the debris, they have a shape of scorpion. The robot didn't wasting time for attempting to attack Jun with its stinger.

"Lava lord! Defend!" Jun told Lava lord to protect him.

"GOT IT!" Lava lord exclaimed before the Mountain humanoid Yo-kai quickly grab the said robot's stinger with both of his hands, the robot attempt to push Lava lord aside. Though it manage to push him slightly, Lava lord keep his grab firm and manage to stop the attack. Jun quickly jumps over the Mountain Yo-kai and preparing his attack again.

"Papa bolt! Eyesoar! Let's do this...!" Jun exclaimed toward his other Yo-kai, Papa bolt who quickly flies toward him, followed by Eyesoar who jumps over him. "Rain of flames: Puyavaha!" He shouted as the teen bringing down his left hand, summoning multiple blades of fire from the sky toward the Robot, impaling and burning its circuit as it appears, stopping the robot on its track.

"Eat this You fool!" Papa bolt shouted as he firing lightning toward the same robot that Jun impales prior, fries it into its oblivion with huge explosion. Another robot steps in to attacks them, only Jun doing the same attack toward the said robot. Damaging it severely.

**_Yo-kai Database No.011_**

**_-Papa Bolt_**

**_Attribute: Lightning_**

**_Tribe: Heartful_**

**_Rank: A_**

**_Inspirit: Dad's Support_**

**_Skill: Strict_**

**_Info:_**

**_-"No matter how lazy you are, you'll work fast when Papa Bolt's watching. His anger is SCAAAAARY!"_**

**_Soultimate move: A Father's Scorn_**

"Soultimate: Centur-eye stare!" Eyesoar shouted as he firing several beams of light from all of his eyes, all aiming toward the said robot and hits it, obiliterating it in huge explosion. The spectacles enough to make many students watching it in shock and awe. For some reason, they can see the Yo-kai clear as day.

"Man! I Thought he only got that life-stealing monster on his arsenal, but he got a Raijin, a floating toothpaste, a Mountain man, and an Oni with many eyes too!" One of the student exclaimed witnessing Jun's other Yo-kai friends.

"Are he some sort of monster tamer?!" Other student added.

"Darn, I'm jealous...!"One of the student said.

"You guys...i thought-" Jun said as he thught his Yo-kai is unseen by the others but he interupted by Eyesoar.

"Thank your watch for that dumbass..." Eyesoar replied with annoyed tone Pointing out Yo-kai watch U Rendering them visible after summoning before blasting one of the robot that attempt to attack them with his eye beams, Jun and Papa bolt quickly attack the said robot as well, destroying it.

"Ah Eyesoar-sama sure harsh, but amazing as ever whis~" Whisper swooned toward the Classic Yo-kai. He pretty much Classic Yo-kai (self-proclaimed) Number 1 fan. Most student who can see him sweatdrop seeing a floating ghost fanboying over an Oni with many eyes all over his body.

"Okay, Who's next?! I Thought it much tougher than this...!" Jun dared as another robot appears, with much larger body and much deadlier weapon. The robot seems answering his challenge as it aiming its weapon toward the boy. "Oh..."

"He seems take it as challenge whis!" Whisper panicked seeing the robot with his eyes comically bulging out from his sockets

"Talk about tempting fate! You fool jun! YOU FOOL!" Papa bolt shouted angrily, sending lightning everywhere as the result and forcing anyone around him to dodge.

"Papa bolt! Don't blame me on this...!" Jun replied as he also panicked, dodging his lightning.

"_That's one angry old man...!"_ Every applicants exactly though that as they're sweatdropped seeing Papa bolt scolding Jun...rather excessively.

The robot quickly approaching the group but before it could do anything...

"Drop'em!" a girly voice called out, suddenly a large meteor fall toward the robot, destroying majority of its body part, then followed by a large blue laser blast from nowhere finishing the whole Job. Shocking everyone present.

"What the?" Jun wondered what happened until as he turns around. He seeing a girl approaching him accompanied by what happen to be a Yo-kai that he never seen before.

"Ah...! i see, you're wielding one too!" The light-skinned girl said as she taking a look at his Yo-kai watch U. She has Blue straight hair and Cyan eyes. She wears Black tracksuit with blue lines and Cyan bandana with meteor motif. To Jun and his Yo-kai surprise and shock, she also wearing Yo-kai watch U in her left wirst, only colored Navy blue instead Red like the one that Jun wears.

"Hold on the second! You're also got Yo-kai watch?!" Jun exclaimed and asked the girl. Clearly shocked by the revelation.

"How did you get one Whis?!" Whisper added, shocked as Jun is.

"It thanks to me dani!" A Yo-kai replied as he appears before them. The Yo-kai in question was a Blue Otter-like Yo-kai in Yellow space suit with Rabbit ears on its helmet and he carrying an orange laser gun on his right hand. "Name Usapyon, I'm no stinking alien! I'm a Yo-kai!" The Yo-kai introducing himself as Usapyon.

**_Yo-kai Database No.012_**

**_-Usapyon_**

**_Attribute: Ice_**

**_Tribe: Shady_**

**_Rank: B_**

**_Inspirit: Enrage_**

**_Skill: Invader mode_**

**_Info:_**

**_-"This Merican Yo-kai dreams of becoming a space cowboy. Anger him and he'll go into Invader Mode."_**

**_Soultimate move: Bunny Beam_**

"_There two of them?! Really?!"_ The other applicants thought as they're realize Ceres also got same watch as Jun, not mention the abillity to summon Yo-kai as well.

"Osu~! and I'm Ceres Astraea! Glad to meet fellow Yo-kai watch wielders like you~!" The girl, introducing herself as Ceres greets Jun excitedly.

"Uh...Jun Kazami is my name! Glad not only me the one who got the watch!" Jun replied as he introducing himself. "Can we talk about this later? We got a job to do...!" He said as he pointing out other robots emerge from to attack them.

"Okay! Let's compete who the one who can destroy most robots! Remember, this is also exam, so only few who can pass Jun-chin!" Ceres replied as she extend her arms in front of her, causing both of them glows pink, all suddenly from the sky, a pink portal opened from the sky and from there, a meteor appears and crashes toward one of the robot, pulverizing majority of its body within second. Shocking everybody that seeing it.

"A Meteor?!" Most of the applicants thought.

"Whoa! That girl quirk is summoning Meteor whis?!" Whisper gasped witnessing Ceres' quirk in action.

"Of course dani! Ceres' quirk enabling her summoning Meteorites from any place she desire by moving her hands! size and damage is depending her stamina and concentration, she also can control the meteorite that she previously summon for various things too, this is including their direction dani!" Usapyon explained as he firing laser to other robot to disorienting it. Ceres proceeding to extend her hand and again, summoning two Pink portals that unleashing a pair of slightly smaller meteor toward the same robot, both meteors crashes toward the robot and destroying it in an explosion.

"Talk about devastating man, But she issues a challenge, i'm not gonna holding back either!" Jun exclaimed before he activating his burning soul quirk, this time he creating giant axe made from flames before jumps toward other robots. "Cleave them! Axe of flames: Asipatravana!" He shouted as he bringing down the said flame axe toward another robot that came in toward him, cleaving it in two and melting it with such high heat and as the axe made contact to the ground, it generating lava floor that travels straight toward anything on its path before stopping upon the wall, the robot fells down and explode.

"Whoa! That's hot! No pun intended...!" Ceres commented in glee.

"More like insane dani..." Usapyon said stunned seeing that.

"As Insane as your meteorite-summoning mistress whis..."Whisper added with snarky tone.

"HOLY CRAP! That's pretty manly Jun!" Eijirou shouted toward Jun excitedly. "But man, save some for me too!" the Hardening teen said as he just finished wrecking few robots while having his quirk: Hardening activated.

"Geez...! Careful about both of your attacks! You two could hit other examinee too...!" One of the examinee reprimanded both Jun and Ceres, the said examinee is a girl with orange side ponytail hair and wearing a cyan tracksuit.

"Ah, sorry about that! At least no one getting hurt r-right?" Jun apologized worried someone probably getting hurt.

"Uh, No worries~! I can adjust the trajectory of my meteorites~! So..." Ceres added apologized as well.

"That not even called apology dani!" Usapyon called out Ceres.

"Alright..Alright, but try to be more careful next time...!" The orange-haired student said before she enlarging her fist, which presumably due her quirk. Jun catches a glimpse of her name in her name tag on her outfit. Itsuka kendou.

"I see...You...Itsuka kendou." Jun said reading the name tag.

"Ah yes and oh..! Watch out!" Itsuka said but immediately warn Jun about a Robot attempt to attacks the latter from behind by attempting to crushing him under its foot, only Eyesoar quickly blast it away with his eye beam, causing the robot to losing balance.

"Ah...thanks for that!" Jun replied before propel himself to the air by unleashing flames from his legs before executing a spinning flame kick that destroying the huge portion of the said robot.

"Better you didn't rely too much on my scouting dammit!" Eyesoar reprimanded as he clawing the said robot with his claws, reducing it into pile of scrap metal. Papa bolt flies around and firing Lightnings toward some zero pointer robots that attempt to hinder Jun's progress.

"But that's your job pal!" Jun retorted before gathering flames from both his hands together, merging it into a single large fireball. "Raurava!" He shouted another name of his technique, launching the said fireball toward another Robot. Destroying it upon impact.

"Okay! We aren't going to lose to them! Let's go Benkei! Sir berus!" Ceres called out upon the two Yo-kai that immediately jumps to her side. The first one, Benkei is a floating legless humanoid-like Yo-kai who wearing Sohei(Battle monk) outfit who consisted a white helmet surrounded by orange beads that Obscuring most of his face features which only showing his yellow eyes and mouth and also a blue and white armor. He also wielding a spear which looks like a sword. And the second Yo-kai, Sir berus was a Two-headed dog with menacing, creepy-looking face with black face markings and purple flame on his head each as well snake-like necks on each heads, and he has a bigger purple flame as his tail. His body also covered by light or dark pink fur.

"Yes milady! I'll protect you!" Benkei replied as he slashing one of the faux villain on its feet, cutting them all into pieces and causing them to fall. The robot however still has its gatling to attacks Benkei and began to shoot, only Benkei quickly spins his spear in front of him, deflecting the bullets away from him, with some hitting the said robot.

**_Yo-kai Database No.013_**

**_-Benkei _**

**_Attribute: Ice_**

**_Tribe: Brave_**

**_Rank: C_**

**_Inspirit: Clumsiness._**

**_Skill: Sword Hunting_**

**_Info:_**

**"_Hiding 999 weapons from fallen foes in his stomach, Benkei can call any one of them out in a moment of need"_**

**_Soultimate: 999 Blades._**

"Whoa! Cool! An Armored Warrior monk!" Eijirou exclaimed.

"Two-headed dog too...geez, it's creepy." Itsuka added.

"Amazing...!" Izuku added as he joins them.

"Whisper...that armored warrior and that two-headed dog also Yo-kai too? Did Ceres just said their name name is..." Jun attempt to ask his Yo-Butler who hastily typing on his pad.

"Yeah he is Whis! He maybe nothing look like it, but he is Yo-kai Benkei!" Whisper replied pointing toward Benkei who deflecting each shot from the robots and also sometimes dodging and slashing the robot with his spear, giving many nasty gashes toward the robot. "If Benkei inspiriting you, you will becoming Clumsy, but In-battle, Benkei is very handy and powerful fighter due hiding 999 weapons inside his body and can use all of them very skillfully!"

"Then let me explain the two-headed dog one, he a Yo-kai called Sir berus dani." Usapyon said as he typing in his Yo-pad as well.

"Wait the second whis! Let me handle the whole explanation!" Whisper said aggravated that Usapyon interrupts the latter, but the Merican Yo-kai ignoring him.

"He also known as the guard dog of hell that never let any souls escape from his grasp, basically the Yo-kai version of that Cerberus from Greek Mythology dani!" Usapyon ended his explanation.

"That sounds neat!" Kirishima commented cheerfully

"Pretty cool right?" Ceres said as she preparing to summon few meteorites as multiple purple portals appear from the sky, though smaller than prior. "Sir berus! You first!" She called out the Two-headed dog Yo-kai who preparing for attack.

"Leave it...TO US!" Sir berus replied before rushes toward the robot that attacked by Benkei before. Desperately attempt to attack the dog due being the target, The robot begin to shot the dog Yo-kai with barrage of bullets from its Gatling, but Sir berus dodging it rather easily with its amazing agillity. The dog Yo-kai biting the robot from many sides with both of his sharp fangs, tearing apart a huge chunk of them then proceeding to tear apart several of the robots weaponry. "Ceres! NOW!" the Dog Yo-kai called out, Ceres giving a malicious grin toward the robot.

**_Yo-kai Database No.014_**

**_-Sir Berus_**

**_Attribute: Earth_**

**_Tribe: Eerie _**

**_Rank: _**

**_Inspirit: Styx's curse_**

**_Skill: Mutt's Paradise_**

**_Info:_**

**"_An elite guard dog born and raised in the Netherworld. He doesn't let a single soul escape his grasp."_**

**_Soultimate: Stygian Slingshot_**

"Here it comes! Get…Down~!" Ceres exclaimed as she extending her hands forward, the portal summoning multiple small but extremely fast meteor that begin to pelted the robot in rapid sucession. Slowly reducing the said robot into a pile of scrap metal before bigger meteor came in and collide with the robot,destroying it into pieces.

"Holy whoa!" Izuku watched in awe.

"You one destructive girl aren't you?!" Tenya gawked as he watching what Ceres just do, Ceres giving a wink toward him.

"How many points that i got so far Whisper?" Jun asking his Yo-Butler who quickly typing on his Yo-pad.

"Judging from your onslaught earlier whis...that 34 points." Whisper replied to his Pyrokinetic master. Jun nodded as he preparing to search more robots so he can get more points to pass.

"How about me Usapyon? How many points that i get?" Ceres also asking her partner how many points she got from destroying the robots. Usapyon quickly typing and from his Yo-pad screen, it's shown same number as Jun's

"34 like Kazami-boy on there dani." Usapyon said.

"Gee, that makes it draw for us then...!" Ceres said toward Jun.

"Don't try to picking up a fight with me man, it ain't pretty for you." Jun replied before he heard somebody screaming from distance.

"We cornered here! W-W-What we're going to do?" A Female voice echoed, seemingly need a help.

"Calm down for a bit...let me think the solution...!" Another voice added, judging form its tone. It Obviously a male voice.

"Somebody needs help, and we're going to do that!" Jun said before rushing toward the source of the voice, followed by his Yo-kai.

"So what we're going to do dani?" Usapyon asking Ceres.

"Of course, grab some point so i can pass." Ceres said as she witnessing 3 more robots appear and few students try to attacks them. "Let's do this guys!" She said preparing to summon another Meteorite.

"Got it!" Uspayon said as he aiming his Bunny beam to the robot.

"Yes milady!" Benkei added preparing his weapon to fight. Sir berus barked, ready for battle as well.

Meanwhile, as Jun running toward the source of the said voice, he found a robot that Much larger than the previous robot cornering two applicants. One girl and one boy. The Girl has brown hair that styled like a mushroom, with her bangs covering her eyes. She wearing red track suit with white spots on it. While the other applicant was a male student with white hair and Jet-black skin. He wear blue tracksuit and along with the said girl, cornered by the robot who preparing to attack them.

"Komori...! get outta here! I'll smite this iron giant!" The Jet black-skinned student said as he preparing to attack despite he seems intimidated by the robot sheer size.

"B-But...Kuroiro! if you do that, you'll ended injured more than i can imagine!" The girl, called Kinoko Komori judging form her name tag worriedly told the her friend, called Shihai Kuroiro(again, from his name tag) he will ended injured if recklessly attacking the robot, but the robot didn't giving them a chance to attack as it ready to fire its gun until…

"Come on out my friend! Calling Damona!" a familliar voice startling the two, also enough to distract the robot as it turns away and taking aim to the source of the voice, Jun who quickly inserting a Yo-kai medal to his watch. "Yo-kai medal, DO! YOUR! THING!" he called out, ready to call his Yo-kai friend.

**=LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! INTRODUCING THE CHARMING TRIBE!=**

The watch announced as a pink scroll of light came from his watch, manifesting the summoned Yo-kai and playing the jingle.

**= GO CHARMING! GO CHARMING! OH, MY DARLING! CHARMING! CHARMING (x3)! YEAH! CHARMING! =**

"Damona…!" The familiar Purple haired Yuki-onna Yo-kai called out her name as she being summoned. Floating nearby Jun with her powers, Black and Purple aura radiates from her body.

"A Cold maiden of underworld…" Kuroiro muttered as he witnessing Damona in awe alongside Kinoko. The dark atmosphere radiated from the Yo-kai as she glancing coldly to surrounding before focusing her sight to the robot.

"A Giant piece of Junk in the place like this…you want me to take this for you apple boy?" Damona said coldly as noticing the robot moved toward her as she made her presence known.

"Naturally. I want to see what this Princess of Underworld can do." Jun replied as some applicants went shocked hearing Damona is a loyalty. Princess in this case.

"A Princess?!" A Boy with Blonde hair and Electric-based quirk gawked.

"Darn it! I'm really Jealous he got a beautiful Princess on his side!" A Boy with short body and purple hair added, clearly jealous by Jun due he hanging around with Damona.

"Hmph, witness…" Damona merely replied before casting her spell as the Robot charged toward her. "BEGONE!" She shouted out as she unleashing multiple large Ice spikes from the ground, impaling the robot outright and weaken it. "Apple boy...finish it!" She shouted toward Jun.

"Got it!" Jun replied before propelling himself toward the robot, with his right hand raised before he conjuring a large sword made from fire. "I'll call upon the mighty sword of flames, Cut through anything as i command you! Sword of Flames: Rodha!" He shouted before bringing down the large fire sword straight toward the robot, cleaving it into two and causing it to fall before exploding, Jun proceeding to land as Kinoko watching in awe, while Shihai sweated heavily witnessing what the Red-haired boy can do. Other applicants had a same thing in mind: Jun clearly a powerful contender. Bakugo giving a slasher smile seeing what Jun truly can do, feeling he challenged by the latter while Izuku went nervous witnessing what Jun can do.

"Whoa…sugoi…" Kinoko muttered.

"Did you two alright?" Jun asked both of the applicants.

"Hmph, sorta…" Shihai scoffed but from his face, he seems irritated but relieved at the same time.

"Err… I didn't mean to interrupt or kill steal you buddy. That thing just a Zero pointer faux villain." Jun said sheepishly toward Shihai, seems can read what he just thinking. Causing the white-haired student surprised a bit. "Anyway, my name Is Jun Kazami. Nice to meet you two…!" He said introducing himself, surprising Kinoko while Shihai giving a cold stare toward the red-haired boy.

"Shihai Kuroiro…" Shihai merely saying his name coldly. Jun nodded before glancing toward the Mushroom girl, who introducing herself.

"Ano…I'm…uh…Kinoko Komori…Nice to meet you Kazami-san…" Kinoko replied nervously. She clearly shy judging from her introduction.

"Call my first name Kino-chan. Jun. That's better than my surname." Jun said with a goofy grin.

"Ah…Ha-hai! Jun-san!" Kinoko nodded.

"Geez, that's nice of you isn't it apple boy?" Damona sarcastically comments. Jun merely giving a smirk hearing what his Yo-kai said. Meanwhile, Kinoko seeing Jun's body slightly covered by burns.

"A...Are you alright t-there?" Kinoko asking Jun about his burns.

"It's alright, just a flesh wound. Be careful anyway you two. I don't want to see anyone being cornered and injured by these piles of junk anyway. See ya after exam!" Jun replied ignoring his burns before he leaves the two, followed by Damona. Kinoko can be seen blushing seeing Jun (despite her bangs covering her eyes). This is however, making Shihai gritted his teeth in jealously. But he decided to focused on exam and didn't let his jealously to overwhelm his decision.

"Komori, don't just standing there like watching a movie…we got a job to do." Shihai said toward the Mushroom girl as she gasped snapping back to reality. The Jet Black-skinned student proceeding to search some faux villain bots that he can beat for getting points.

"O-Of course…!" Kinoko nodded before following Shihai. "_Jun Kazami…why I felt a strange feeling like this? He seems like an average-looking guy, but he got such powerful Quirk, Strange creatures as his friends, and…he very kind and understanding too somewhat."_ She thought with her face blushing red as her tracksuit color scheme.

Meanwhile in the Judges' room

"In this Practical Exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of Villains of their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the Villains out from there." It was a dark room with many monitors showing each of the examinees and how they are conduction in the Practical Exam. There were U.A staff members sitting in chairs as they assess the performance of the examinees and how they decide to adapt to the conditions that were just previously stated.

"Information gathering abillity to understand the situation before anyone else."

A monitor showed a big bulky examinee with what seemed to be tentacles on a rooftop using his arms to scan or look at something. Probably some faux villain that he can find or securing those who cornered by zero pointer robots so he can help them or maybe both.

"Mobillity that can be used in many different circumstances."

Another monitor showed Tenya who using his quirk: Engine to pick enemies one by one with his amazing speed. Fast moving kicks is landed to any robots that dare to come to his way one by one.

"Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation."

A Blonde French kid is shown shooting a laser from a device on his waist and decimating the Faux villains with complete and utter confidence, it also shown Itsuka using her quirk: Giant fist which exactly like how it sounds, enlarging both of her fists for offensive and defensive purposes. She quickly punching some of Faux villains while keeping her composure.

"And a Pure combat abillity"

Two monitor screens showing Bakugo and Jun in a path of utter destruction as all around both of them (in different location of the exam site) are fallen robots with smoke and flames all around them respectively. Bakugo pretty much gleefully and maniacally laughing like a A crazy patient from a mental hospital who managed to escape from his cage. Everything that came in his way, he destroyed using his Explosion quirk, leaving many pile of scrap metals everywhere. The Explosive teenager pretty much hoping either Jun or Izuku were there, If he ever saw either rone of them or better, both…He would've destroy both of them too or anyone else who dared to try and stand in his way. And as for Jun, alongside his Yo-kai, attacking any Faux villain robots that they're seen. Eyesoar quickly picks Jun up as he ordered the Classic Yo-kai to do so and proceed to throw him straight toward a faux villain robo before Jun igniting his flames around his body and spinning like a drill, proceeding to bore through the robot upon impact before once he is behind the robot. he turned around and charging a large fireball with his hand and unleashing it toward the same robot, exploding into ashes. He landed and quickly greeted by two other robots, but Eyesoar and Papa bolt quickly weaken the robots with their respective attacks before Jun goes to both of them and proceeding to mauling them all with his Burning soul quirk. Clawing, Biting, and ripping the robot into pieces like a ferocious predator attempting to kill their prey as much and painful as possible. Both of their actions and attitude kind of freaked some of the judges out. But they couldn't ignore the pure combat prowess and potential that both of the student showing as seemed to be one who was a unique card and also the judges pretty much intrigued by Jun's Yo-kai who currently can be seen due all of them being summoned from his watch, this is also extend to Ceres' own Yo-kai as well. Usapyon can be seen blasting few robots that attempt to get near Ceres and the visor on his helmet seems didn't showing his usual face anymore. Instead the visor is blackened, only showing a glowing, fierce and evil-looking red eyes. It was Usapyon Invader mode. Benkei can be seen slicing the limbs of the robots into pieces to preventing them to move while Ceres, riding Sir berus proceeding to summoning few meteors that proceeding to striking the robots. Destroying it, another robot approaches and attempt to ambush them, only Sir berus howled, summoning Few boulders that pelted the robot before Benkei and Usapyon proceeding to attack the robot with their respective weapons, weakening it enough for Ceres to proceeding to move her hand, drawing the fragments of the previous Meteor that she summon the covering her hand and turning it into a Power fist-like weapon before the Meteorite girl proceeding to unleash devastating punch toward the robot, destroying it.

"These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into pints in this test."

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" a feminine voice said before looking toward two monitor that shown Ceres and Jun. "Anyways…these two applicants seems…interesting. Both can summon strange creatures from their respective watch which helping them in the battle, I doubt it not even part of their quirk but still…how they manage to found those creatures?" The voice continued as she pointing the monitor who shows both the mentioned applicants.

"That exactly that everyone wanted to investigate about. Especially the aforementioned Applicant with red hair: Jun Kazami who during the Sludge villain incident summoning one of those Monster which has a terrifying abillity to sucks life force out of a living being." Another judge said. "But we cannot immediately jumps into the conclusion yet. Let's focused to the true test instead." The Judge continued before pressing the red button

_Back to Everyone else_

"Darn…! They keep coming and coming like a goddamn ant!" Jun exclaimed before watching Izuku. "Hey Izuku! Found any faux villain for you to beat bud?" He called his green-haired old friend.

"A Few Kazami-kun. But it still not enough points for me to pass…" Izuku replied before his sight set to both Papa Bolt and Eyesoar (Lava lord already back to Yo-kai world to recover from many blows that he tanking from the robots that Jun was destroying). "Uh…He-Hello t-there…" The Green-haired boy nervously greeting the two Yo-kai.

"Oh-ho! One of Jun's bud aren't ya kiddo?! don't get so nervous! Just introduce yourself fine…! Name's Papa bolt and this is Eyesoar. Nice to meet you kiddo!" Papa bolt introducing himself and Eyesoar toward Izuku. Which the latter just waving his hand nervously.

"Better stay away from my sight…you make me felt bad just by looking at you…" Eyesoar said coldly as Izuku a bit shocked by the Many-eyed Yo-kai response.

"Don't worry Izuku. Eyesoar maybe a bit…spiteful, but in reality, he a friendly guy. Just he didn't like anyone sees it though…" Jun said trying to reassure his friends as Izuku nodded, Eyesoar sighed as he turns around, clearly somewhat embrassed.

"Eyesoar-sama, you seemed a bit embrassed whis." Whisper commented.

"Shut your damn mouth Toothpaste…" Eyesoar replied coldly, causing Whisper went into corner of woe while muttering "Toothpaste…" over and over again and surrounded by a gloomy aura, causing Jun, Papa Bolt, and Izuku sweatdropped.

"Poor Whisper-san…" Izuku said felt bad seeing Whisper.

Until suddenly…

CRASH!

Sounds of collapsed building can be heard, shocking everyone and as all of the examined looked up to see what was going on and what they saw, scared the living daylights out of them.

"WHIS! ARE THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL US WHIS?!" Whisper screaming with both of his eyes bulged out from its sockets. Clearly panicked and shocked about what he just seeing.

"Looks like the big boss is showns up…" Jun gulped witnessing what he just seen.

"IT'S SO HUGE!" Ceres exclaimed in shock witnessing what she just seen.

"THIS SCHOOL IS INSANE DANI!" Usapyon added as he shocked as well despite his Invader mode's face didn't show any emotion.

Standing talled than all of the buildings and every faux villain bot that everyone encounter and destroy so far was a humongous green robot with eight glowing red eyes that just menacing as Usapyon's Invader mode Eyes. It had hands with the size of trucks that effortlessly crushes the top of tall buildings. It had a based the size of a tank with about 12 to 16 wheels and along its body, it had missiles that can be fired simultaneously in all possible directions. It looked like all three type of robots combined into a single robot then multiply the size by a hundred.

"Holy whoa! It's so HUGE! That must be another Zero pointer, but…isn't it a little too big?" Izuku wondered as the Zero Pointer begin to approaching the examinees

"Little too big your ass! That thing is HUGE! Plain and simple!" Jun shouted straight toward Izuku, shocking the latter. "Darn it…I'm already using too much heat, if I'm attacking that thing, I will scorch myself into ashes…" He growled looking toward his hand as Jun's entire skins turns red and his burns becoming even more severe than before, indicating he close to overheating himself as this is the side effect of his Quirk. Naturally Izuku and Whisper also Jun's other Yo-kai concerned about this.

"Ah…Your Quirk side effect basically you still can get burn if you taking more heat that your body cannot handle right?" Izuku asked which Jun nodded, quickly confirms it. "Then…" He attempting to continued but Jun interrupts him.

"Don't start your mumbling, right now the best thing we can do is tactical retreat! He coming!" Jun exclaimed as the said zero pointer robot raising its fist before throwing a punch towards the ground which caused a giant dust wave that momentarily blinded all of the examinees as they were forced to cover their eyes.

"Let's get outta here Whis! No way we can take that thing with our current condition whis!" Whisper suggested everyone run for their lives.

"I hate to said this but let's make a run for it, come on!" Jun replied as he quickly run away from the robot, followed by his Yo-kai, then every other examinee follow the suits, began to run for their lives as they're didn't ant to be ended as the victim from the said zero pointer. However, Izuku looked up at the monstrous killer robot and started to shake. He didn't nervous or anything, he just standing there, Frozen in fear.

"_An Overwhelming Threat. How people act after they've seen this shows their true nature."_

As Izuku still standing there, Frozen and unsure what did he must doing. Iida and other students ran past him. Until…

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES LEFT!" Present Mic shouted as he reminded the examinees how much time they had left. Not that it mattered. It seemed everyone besides Izuku wasn't going to try to gain any more points as their main priority was to get away from the giant killer Zero Pointer as soon as humanly possible.

"Less than two minutes?! This isn't funny at all! I gotta run! Run and somehow get some points…!" Izuku said fearfully as he struggling to run but his legs shaking preventing him to run properly. "Damn Damn Damn. I'm still just got 10 points! This'll all be for nothing! Everything All might did to me…All for nothing…but I couldn't let him down! I need to do something…!" He thought in his head. But just before the Green-haired boy going to turn around and take his leave…he heard something.

"Ow!"

Izuku stopped and turned back around. Under a pile of debris and pieces of buildings was Uraraka who get stuck by the debris and couldn't get out. Seeing this causing Izuku remembered what Uraraka said after the latter saved him from tripping at the school gates earlier today.

"_it's a bad omen to trip and fall."_

Not long after he remembered the words she uttered before, somehow Izuku gaining a courage and quickly turns around before he began to run towards Uraraka and the Zero pointer

"_When there's nothing to be gained…_"

The Green-haired boy flying high to the sky with one mighty leap that had everyone dropping their jaw in shock, Jun in particular as he worried about his friend's safety.

"_Rising to the challenge at those times…"_

Several staff members of U.A widened their eyes as they saw what was transpiring in the monitor. they didn't expecting a examinee to face the zero pointer directly all by himself.

"…_Is surely the mark…of A TRUE HERO!"_

Izuku right arm starting to bulge with muscle, ripping apart his sleeve, while strange glowing red lines started to cover nearly the entire appendage. The gigantic robot paused before looking up as the green-haired youth got closer to its head. Izuku began to remember something that Once All might said to him.

"_Clench up your butt…And Let your Heart Cry out!"_

"SMAAAASH!" Izuku let out a great mighty cry and proceeding to slam his fist into the said metal giant's head, causing a powerful shockwave to echo throughout the exam site, catching everyone's attention. The robot's face was crushed before exploding apart as its body fell backwards.

"HOLY CRAP! IZUKU!" Jun cried out to his friend. Dropped his jaw about what he just seen. He pretty much in disbelief as suddenly his Quirkless friend seemingly or in this case…Just gaining his Quirk out of nowhere! No long after, his shocked expression replaced by a barely-restrained grin. Happy and proud that his friend no longer Quirkless again despite he didn't know how exactly Izuku got his Quirk.

"What a Power…!" Eyesoar gawked in shock.

"That kid hiding such power from the entire time under his timid exterior?! My goodness if was his dad, I probably going to be proud of him!" Papa bolt exclaimed.

"Amazing Midoriya-kun!" Whisper shouted as he amazed by the spectacle that Izuku's pulls off.

"Wait the second Whisper…! Something is wrong about Izuku!" Jun suddenly said as he noticing something was wrong with his green-haired friend. It was Izuku's right arm and his legs, flapping around like they were part of a ragdoll. It was almost they were…

"Ah I get it Jun-kun! His limbs is broken, We're need to save him whis…!" Whisper replied as he watched in horror that he confirmed Izuku's limbs are broken. Jun nodded as he grew even more worried and watched in horror seeing the massive drawback of Izuku's "Quirk". Noticing what happened to his limbs causing Izuku screaming in pain even vomited midair.

"Papa Bolt! Try to catch him!" Jun told his Raijin Yo-kai to catch Izuku before it was too late.

"Righty-O!" Papa bolt nodded before flies toward the Green-Haired boy. Just before the latter getting close… " Darn it! I'm not gonna make it at this rate…!" He cursed as Izuku falling to the ground pretty fast that he probably not going to catch him.

Until…

"Got you!" Uraraka suddenly said as revealed she manage to freeing herself from the debris, riding on one of the turrets of the faux villains as it floated upwards by her quirk. With concentration written all over her face, she managed to slap Izuku in the face just as he was fifty feet from the ground. Jun Blinked at the action, but soon noticed that the green haired boy's descent was slowing down. Like a feather, Izuku slowly fell to the ground with Uraraka soon following after him with broken turret. Not long after the landing however, Uraraka feel nauseous before…Puking everything that she trying to hold prior.

"It's all… OVER!" At the same time, Present mic announced loudly to the examinees that the exam is already over. Effectively ending the practical exams.

"That Guy…What was that?" Two students muttered still in disbelief about what they're witness. Seems impressed by Izuku's Quirk. Several students also begin to speaking each other about what just Izuku does toward the robot prior.

"_He jumped right at that gimmick…he got guts…"_

"_Must have a Strength-enhancing quirk, But…That was something else…"_

"_But with a Quirk like that…How'd this kid get to be such a scaredy-cat?"_

"_Was it all an act to throw us off?"_

"_Can't see how it helped him though…Either way, He's something special."_

"Darn it, he drop faster than a bowling ball dropped to the ground...sorry i couldn't save him kiddo..." Papa bolt growled as he slowly descending nearby Jun who understandably worried about Izuku's safety.

"It's okay Papa bolt, but our concern was Izuku's nasty injury and that girl nausea as well..." Jun replied before he deactivating his quirk, returning back to normal and attempting the check Izuku and Uraraka. Before he doing so, he stopped by a sudden appearance of a short old woman with nurse outfit and pink googles who approaching Izuku first.

"Oh my…So Your own beloved Quirk did this to you…" The Old woman said before kneeling down toward Izuku. "Almost Looks as though…Your body isn't used to it." Just as she said that, she suddenly...much to everyone horror and shocks, kissing Izuku's head.

"WHIS! What the heck are that Granny doing?!" Whisper screeched in horror about what he just sees.

"Dagnabbit! All of my eyes! Get me anything to cover this…!" Eyesoar screaming in horror as well.

"Guys…stop panicking. I know who she is, if I recall…She is Recovery girl. She maybe old, but her Quirk is very useful despite...the way she using her quirk is a bit...whatever..." Jun replied calming down his Yo-kai while his reaction just like everyone else there, he trying to keep himself composed. As he said so, Izuku's wound slowly healed to the normal, albeit he isn't fully healed due his wounds are too severe. But otherwise, he fine.

"You're right Monsieur!" A French Young teen with blond hair suddenly spokes as Jun's and his Yo-kai attention divided to the said boy. "She's the Backbone of U.A, it's in large part thanks to her presence…That U.A Dares to host such Wild exams like this." He finished his explanation.

"That Understandably true…without her, no way they're going to hold such Exam like this Whis…" Whisper commented.

"Don't worry, this one will be fine. Are there any other hurt children?" Recovery girl asked as if there any other examinee who hurt, Jun raise a hand since he just overheating himself due his quirk that he got severe burns all around his body. Recovery girl approaching the boy as she heals him too before moving to other students so she could heal them up.

* * *

One week later after the exam. Jun pretty much Anxiously waiting the result of his exams. While he manages to pass the Practical exam with reasonably high score. The written PORTION Exam? Barely Passed. Currently, the Boy was again at the Sacred Tree. Looking for some Yo-kai to Crank with few Crank-A-Kai Coins that he got from Whisper as a gift.

"3 chances again Whisper? Is that always 3? You once said I can get more than that…" Jun asked his Yo-Butler.

"Well, certainly I heard there a way to got them but…" Whisper try to reply before…

"Looking for more Cranks sonny?!" A Loud, energetic voice suddenly calls out, interrupting both Jun and Whisper as they're turned around to see the source of the voice. The voice came from a strange man with Oval-shaped head with funny-looking Mustaches who wearing rather average assembles, consisting blue shorts and white shirts.

"Excuse me, but who are you sir?" Jun asked him before suddenly he realized the guy just said about "Increasing more Cranks" In Crank-A-Kai. "Wait the second…! Are you just said there's a way to increase more cranks for Crank-a-kai sir?!" He asked the strange man.

"Well, yes of course! Anyway, I'm Mister E. I'm gonna explain to you how exactly you increase more Cranks for your crank-a-kai…" The strange man who called Mister E. said before taking something from his pocket…a Dart. "By Playing darts!" He said as Jun, Whisper, and Jibanyan quickly face fault by that.

"Excuse me?!" Jun roared as he pretty shocked that basically he found out the way to increasing cranks for Crank-a-kai pretty much too mundane for him.

"Oh, this is not just an ordinary dart! This is the special dart that can determine the crank that you got for the day!" Mister E. Explained as a dartboard magically appear in front of the Crank-a-kai before spinning. "Throw the dart to the target and where the dart lands will determine the Crank that you get. With this, you can get to maximum 30 Cranks per-day if you're lucky! That's pretty good doesn't it?" He explainin to Jun that he can potentially got 30 cranks per-day if he lucky.

"30?! Oh, now that's exciting!" Jun exclaimed as he excited by the possibility that he can get 30 cranks which that means…He can potentially get 30 Yo-kai friends at once.

"That's sure is amazing Jun-kun! Why don't you try the darts for now?" Whisper commented and suggested he trying the dart.

"Of course!" Jun replied excitedly.

"But Hold on kiddo! While this Dart can give you potentially more Cranks, it also can give you lower crank than usual 3, which mean you can either get 2 or worse, just 1 crank! Plus, you can only do this once per-day! Keep that in mind and careful when throwing the darts. Hope you enjoy yourself!" Mister E. Warns Jun as he giving the dart toward him before walks away.

"Alright, as he said Jun-kun…there potentially you can get lower Crank than 3, don't throw that dart immediately…throw it carefully so you can get more cranks. You dig?" Whisper said.

"Yeah, he got the point…" Jun said before aiming toward the spinning Dartboard and ready to throw the dart. "Here goes…Nothing!" He shouted as he throwing the dart to the board. The dart landed upon the target as it slowly stop spinning and…slowly revealed it landed upon target number "6".

"Six Cranks whis! Not bad!" Whisper said as he checking his Yo-pad, showing Jun has 6 chance to Crank. The dartboard and the dart disappeared soon after, waiting for the next day.

"Good! Then let's Cranking!" Jun exclaimed as he quickly approaching the Crank-a-kai Machine and ready to crank for a Yo-kai. He inserting Light-blue coin and begin cranking. Blue capsule popped and as Jun Opens it. The result is not a Yo-kai, instead it was a burger who contained there. Ignoring it, Jun simply eat the burger before Cranking for three times, however none any Yo-kai he got, other three Rewards just another Food, a Book, and A nasty Medicine.

"Geez…I know I get more Cranks…but none of these rewards are Yo-kai…Just few foods, a medicine, and a Book about martial arts." Jun complained about the reward that he got.

"I Told you Crank-a-kai also contains other items whis, Not Just Yo-kai. Yet you still have two chances Jun-kun. How about to use this coin instead Whis?" Whisper said as he giving Jun a white coin engraved by his likeness

"What is this coin Whisper? It bear your likeness..." Jun asked what coin that Whisper just gave to him.

"It's a Special coin whis, it rare as your Two five-star coins on your possession! I heard this coin can grant a promising reward if you use it on the Crank-a-kai." Whisper said.

"Fine by me then, I guess..." Jun said before inserting 1 Special coin to the crank-a-kai and began to crank, a red capsule popped out and Jun immediately grab and open the capsule. Once he pull the capsule, a purple smokes shot out to the sky, revealing the Yo-kai from within.

"Got it!" Jun exclaimed as the Yo-kai floating briefly before landed in front of them. "But...why it looks familliar?" He wondered as the Yo-kai seems familliar on his eyes.

"There it is Whis!" Whisper replied as the Yo-kai in question is A Cat Yo-kai that has appearance that resembles Jibanyan. Only the difference was he seems made from ruby, his haramaki made from pure gold that also match the color of his collar which has pink sphere hanging from it, It's muzzle and paw tips are solid white and the flames of it's tails are bright yellow.

"Nyice!" The Cat Yo-kai exclaimed, celebrating his freedom. His voice seems much deeper than Jibanyan despite his almost similar apppearance.

"Huh? I never thought Jibanyan had a Cousin with his body made from Ruby!" Jun commented seeing the Cat Yo-kai who immediately approaching him.

"I'm not related to him nyan! We're just have almost same apppearance!" Jibanyan retorted.

"I'm out —and thanks to you! Ready for some fun? I bet you are!" The Cat Yo-kai said before taking his medal from his haramaki. "Rubinyan on your service bud! Nice to meet you!" He introducing himself as Rubinyan before giving his medal to Jun, which he accepts.

**_-Yokai Database No.015_**

**_-Rubinyan _**

**_Attribute: Fire_**

**_Tribe: Charming_**

**_Rank: A_**

**_Inspirit: Ruby Power_**

**_Skill: Linked Together._**

**_Info:_**

**_"A Cat Yo-kai made of ruby. Fire-like light reflects off of him as he fights."_**

**_Soultimate: Ruby Boogie_**

"Glad to have you Rubinyan! Welcome to the club! I'm Jun kazami, hope we're getting along man...!" Jun eagerly introducing himself to the Ruby cat Yo-kai and Whisper proceeding to put Rubinyan's medal to medallium.

"Ah, Rubinyan Whis, he one of the rare variant of Nyan-type Yo-kai who most Yo-kai like us or some humans refer as Gemnyans." Whisper explained as he typing on his Yo-pad about Gemnyans as the screen showing Rubinyan along with the other Gemnyans who currently only seen as a silhouette. "It said they're born the soul of a dying cat that infuse themselves to their respective gems whis." He explained their origin as well.

"And that exactly i am nyan. I'm once a cat that belonged to someone rich until i'm died due old age then reincarnated into my current state by having my soul infused to my kind rich owner's Ruby stone nyan!" Rubinyan added.

"Happy to be you isn't it nyan? Unlike my owner...when i was die she call me lame..." Jibanyan said somberly, sulking as Rubinyan quickly pat his fellow Nyan Yo-kai on the back. Trying to cheer him up.

"Uh...Sorry to hear that bud, i don't mean to offend you pal." Rubinyan said trying to cheer Jibanyan up.

"It's Okay nyan..." Jibanyan replied, trying to put a smile.

"No worries Jibanyan, you got us as your friend. So try at least to forget about what already happened buddy." Jun said reassuring the Cat Yo-kai, which he nodded. "Now, then 1 more crank left..." He said as he looking at his coins. "Should i use this five-star coin Whisper?" He asked his Yo-Butler.

"Up to you Whis." Whisper replied simply as Jun thinking a bit until he realized he need a healer for his team.

"Just hope this coin will give me a Restoration-attribute Yo-kai, here goes nothing..." Jun said before inserting the coin to the machine as begin to cranking. A red capsule popped out.

"Decent Guys, let's see what inside." Jun said before he opening the capsule with the mighty pull. Like before, it unleashing purple smokes from there who slowly dissipates, revealing the unleashed Yo-kai within.

The Yo-kai in question was a seemingly Human-shaped Yo-kai who appeared as a woman wearing Yellow Kimono with cyan obi. She also has a very long, greenish blue hair that tied in a bun and from her hair, six arms with same color as her hair with pink hands attached on there. The said Yo-kai also has her eyes seems always shut and giving a serene, gentle smile.

"Oh my~ what did we have here? A kind young man that deserve the best hospitality from me!" The Yo-kai said before taking her medal and giving it to Jun. "Thank you for freeing me young man, Ghostess at your service, allow me to give you the best service of my famous inn~" The Yo-kai Introducing herself as Ghostess.

**_Yo-kai Database No.0__16_**

**_-__Ghostess_**

**_Attribute: __Restoration_**

**_Tribe: __Heartful_**

**_Rank: __A_**

**_Inspirit: __In Good Hands_**

**_Skill: __Extra Mile_**

**_Info:_**

**_"_ _The proprietress of a famous Yo-kai inn. She provides such a good service, she has trouble getting customers to leave!__"_**

**_Soultimate: __Going the Extra Mile._**

"Hai Ghostess-san. My name is Jun kazami, hope we can get along as friends…!" Jun replied as he taking Ghostess' medal and give it to Whisper which he immediately put to medallium. At the same time, the Crank-a-kai Vanished, waiting for appearing in the next day.

"Ghostess, she a very "handful" Yo-kai to had as friend whis! Aside her being a Rank A which pretty high on her own, her healing skills is one of the greatest in Yo-kai world, she can provide anyone a service so splendid that you refuse to leave so she can provide it more whis." Whisper explaining about Ghostess.

"Yeah, a good friend to had indeed! Now let's go back to the home guys, our business is done here." Jun said before leaving along with Whisper, Jibanyan, Rubinyan, and Ghostess.

* * *

Kazami's household.

Jun can be seen cooking his own dinner in the kitchen, his Yo-kai also busy with their own Business: Papa bolt can be seen speaking with Lava lord and Eyesoar, Komasan and Komajiro playing Games on the living Room, Jibanyan sleeping lazily in the chair, Wack o' Lantern playing around with his wisps, Smogling and Damona and also Devourer eating their sweets in the living room, watching both Koma brothers playing games while Ghostess serving them their drinks. Just as Jun done serving his dinner...

"Brother!" A Young girl with Purple long hair and orange eyes, about 2 years younger than Jun exclaimed as she rushes toward the red-haired boy. She seems carrying a mail for some reason.

"Lan? What it is? If you're asking about the dinner, I'm done making Sukiyaki for you and everyone…" Jun replied to his younger sister.

"Not that! The letter from U.A! It's arrived and seems this letter was for you too!" Lan exclaimed before giving Jun the letter, this is surprising his Yo-kai as they're heard that. Jun quickly grab the letter from Lan to see are he passed the test or not.

"Boy! Did you manage it Jun?!" Wack O' Lantern asked Jun.

**_Yo-kai Database No.0__17_**

**_-__Wack O' Lantern_**

**_Attribute: __Fire_**

**_Tribe: __Eerie_**

**_Rank: __B_**

**_Inspirit: __Frightful Flash_**

**_Skill: __Batter up_**

**_Info:_**

**_"Th__is poor guy has become so stereotyped that he doesn't scare people the way he used to. "_**

**_Soultimate: __Lava Lamp_**

"Here it is apple boy, think you'll going to pass?" Damona added.

"I believe I will man! I blasting many robots on there, no doubt I'm going to pass this." Jun replied confident he will pass the test. "Let's open this then in my room. I can't wait to see it…!" He said before going up to his room, followed by some of his Yo-kai.

Jun's room.

"Here it comes…" Jun said as he ripping up the mail to see what inside. As he taking what inside the mail, it was a small metal disk.

"A disk whis?" Whisper wondered as Jun raising an eyebrow wanted to figure out what it was for. A face suddenly appeared through a projection from the device not a moment later, startling both Jun and all of his Yo-kai with accompanying shrieks of surprise

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

The visage of All might stared through the screen as the red-haired boy composed himself and a bit surprised seeing All might's projection there.

"All might? What in the world?" Jun said genuinely surprised by what happened.

"Hello, Kazami-shounen! I'm sure you've surprised seeing me right here doesn't it? It because i will be teaching at U.A.! Now Let's get down into it! There's no surprise judging from the offensive nature of your Burning Soul quirk and your amazing combat prowess also the pretty good teamwork with your Yo-kai that you scoring pretty high in the exam! About 88 points to be exact!" All might ecplained that Jun scoring about 88 points in Exam.

"88?! Is that enough for me to pass the test?" Jun exclaimed in surprise and nervously asked are he will pass the test with such high score.

"Yes! and you ranking 1st on the test too! But I'm not finished to speaking yet Young kazami!" All might said. "You must have thought that based on many points you scored from beating as much as many faux villains as you can during the exam will allow you entrance into U.A.? Now, let me show you a little something."

"What he going to show us whis?" Whisper wondered.

"Probably Jun's performance, he couldn't pass without our help." Eyesoar replied.

All might clicked on remote to a flat screem behind him. As it turned on, it showed Jun saving both Shihai and Kinoko using his Sword of Flames: Rodha on the 0-pointer faux villains.

"That is where you save that Jet-black boy and Mushroom girl doesn't it Jun?" Papa bolt asked the Red-haired boy which he nodded in response.

"Yeah and did this the answer?" Jun asked a she watching the clip of when he cleaving the said robot into two and burning it at the same time, thus saving both Shihai and Kinoko's life.

"YES!" All might said. "You protected Young Komori and Young Kuroiro using your quirk without hesitation despite you're clearly reaching the limit of your quirk. You quickly act and managed to stop a threat. That is the kind of courage U.A. looks for. There weren't just points for how many villains you defeated there were also rescue points. For that act of bravery, you score 95 points! Congratulations, young man!" All might paused as he smiled toward Jun, who struggling to contain his happy tears. "You have passed the exam. Welcome, Jun, you're now part of the Hero Academia. You are now a student of U.A. and are on your way to becoming a Hero!"

"i…i…I DID IT! HELL YES!" Jun shouted from the top of his lungs, crying in tears of joy hearing that he passed the test.

"Congratulations Jun-kun! I'm so proud of you whis!" Whisper congratulating his master.

"I couldn't be happier than now nyan! Congrats Jun!" Jibanyan added.

"HAHA! That's my boy! Even if you're not! I'm proud you pass this test, congratulations Jun!" Papa bolt added.

"Good man…congrats I guess…" Eyesoar said crossing his arms, congratulating Jun as well.

"Congratulations…you did well." Damona added as well.

"Amazing Jun! congrats!" Rubinyan added as well.

"We're so happy too zura! Congratulations Jun!" Komasan and Komajiro who just finished their game came in and congratulating Jun.

"Nii-chan! I know you're amazing! Congratulations!" Smogling added as she also coming along with Koma brothers.

"That's Jun for you! Congrats man!" Wack O'Lantern added.

"My my~ congratulation for passing your test. As the gift, may I give you the special massage Jun-kun?" Ghostess added and offering Jun a special massage, he only nodded while whipping his tears.

"Couldn't do this without the help of you guys…thank you." Jun replied as he looking toward all of his Yo-kai and smiling toward them, which they're responded by the same smile.

To be continued...

**[Closing Screens: Eyesoar[Shady], Papa Bolt[Heartful], Lava lord[Tough], Usapyon[Shady], Benkei[Brave], Sir Berus[Eerie].]**

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2 is up and Introducing Ceres Astraea ane her partner: Usapyon! also Benkei and Sir berus as well The rest of Jun's Yo-kai, hope you guys like them.**

**Starting from this Chapter, I'm going to provide some Original character Quirks, starting with Jun and Ceres themselves!**

**-Burning Soul: Jun's Quirk enabling him to control anything that using HEAT To burn things away and freely increasing the heat of anything he touches as well his attacks. Fire just one of the application of this Quirk which useful for both Offense and defensive. Jun can mold any elements that contain heat into anything he wishes ranging from Sword to more complex creation like living soldier made from flames. The hotter the heat, the stronger Jun's quirk is. but Jun will suffer horrible burns if he overusing his quirk, so it limited by Jun own endurance to heat. if he using any attacks that contain enough heat that he couldn't take, he will ended hurting himself. the quirk also has wide range and can easily destroy things and tied to Jun's own emotional state, if he get enraged or excited, he can accidentally sets things on fire, including himself. Opponent who immune to heat-based attacks can render his Quirk useless too.**

**-Meteor: Ceres' Quirk enabling her to conjure portals around her who proceeding to unleash meteorite from the said portal(which she can manipulate the size of her portal as well) to attack her opponents with. her usage of this Meteor ranging from harassing opponents with smaller meteorites to summoning larger meteorite to taking down multiple targets with. Ceres can also redirect the Meteor trajectories as long it already getting closer to her target and she can also drawn the meteor to her body and encasing herself with it, forming armor or gauntlet for close combat. this Quirk however tied to Ceres' own stamina, the larger and more the Meteor she summons, the more stamina she consumes. overusage of her quirk will lead to horrible muscle pain(to the point every fiber of her muscle is teared up as she calls it) in every part of her body, causing immense pain if anything touches her during this period.**

**If you found out their Quirk a bit too OP, sent a message for me, i will try to fix their Quirk to made it much better and...less OP Naturally, a bit trivia about Ceres' Meteor based Quirk actually similar as some of Yo-kai's Soultimate in Yo-kai Watch 3(The Boracle, Oridjinn, Horridjinn, and Lunie especially). Also You see i decide to use Eyesoar's skill form Yo-kai Watch 2 instead.(His skill in YW 3 is garbage, faint first just to damage enemy)**

**Next Chapter gonna be Our Hero first day in School...as well a meeting with certain Merican Yo-kai...curious? stay tune for the next chapter~ ciao!**

_**Next Chapter: First day in school and The Flaming Translator!**_


End file.
